BlazBlue: Azur Lane Division
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: When Jin Kisaragi was promoted to a new position to manage the NOL's new "Azur Lane" Outpost, things are going to get really weird and interesting for our young "Hero of Ikaruga".
1. Arrival at NOL Azur Lane Outpost

**Author's Notes: **I decided to do this for fun. Since I've also been playing a lot of Azur Lane, recently. Oh, and please read the ending notes after this chapter, as well. I need will need your requests. ^_^

**Important Notes: **The setting of BlazBlue here is after the events of "Centralfiction" where Jin had just returned to his post as Major under Homura Amanohokasaka's rule in the Novus Orbis Librarium.

**Chapter 1** – Arrival at NOL "Azur Lane" Outpost

It is not a very good day for him.

He had just received news from the main headquarters that the NOL is about to transfer him to a different outpost today. Everything was actually being re-arranged within the Novus Orbis Librarium ever since the new Imperator, Homura, had been seated into power.

Since his former secretary, Noel… No, Saya… is no longer here, he thought that he could atleast enjoy his current post without that piece of heaping garbage around.

No… That's not appropriate, she's his little baby sister.

"I need to bite my tongue." He groaned.

And he did. He wanted it to draw blood but of course the HQ will probably not want his mouth bleeding at the meeting room or they might just dismiss him for having a "serious" injury.

"Calling Major Kisaragi!"

And here we go. That siren always makes his ears fall off his face. One of these days, he ought to have his ears cut or something then maybe he can get some peace and quiet. It's been really noisy around here recently.

"Please, report to the Conference Room B-5 immediately..!"

He sighed an annoyance - or atleast he thought it's annoyance. He wished it was anger but he had practically ran out of it, for some reason. Probably because Yukianesa, his sword, had stopped messing with his mind and is now a servant to his wishes rather than it's own. He can atleast have someone to talk to when he's bored.

Wait… That sounded about right. He liked the idea.

He stood and picked up his Nox Nyctores. "Hey, Yukianesa… Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you, master… You don't have to shout at my face." the sword said to him telepathically.

"I'm not shouting at you." He replied and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are…" she shot back. "You're always shouting at me."

H e went silent.

"Always!" She shot back again.

If this sword had a face, he would have torn it off because even if she doesn't, he could practically make-out in his mind what imaginary facial expressions she is making.

Come to think of it, why is he even imagining that she has a face, anyways? For one thing, Yukianesa is a damn sword. A stripe of pure ice that he could just probably use to make his drinks cold because he doesn't like it when his beverages are warm, for God's sake!

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Master!" another shot from her. "Do you want me or something?"

"One of these days, I should put you in a boiler room." Jin looked away from his beloved sword.

"I was only kidding, Master." It seems she had detected his annoyance now. "You know I love you, right?"

She giggled.

She was really having fun teasing him. It's been like this ever since he broke through her curse a long time ago. It's probably sweet vengeance on her part.

Jin started walking but continued to telepathically converse with Yukianesa along the way.

"So Master, are you ready for your new post?" she began.

"Not really." He replied.

"You know, I hope we can be alone together on this new post of yours." He can imagine her grinning.

"Oh, so you have more time to tease me, right?" He replied sarcastically.

"Oh no, Master. I just want to bond with you more, that's all." She giggled playfully.

"Right… Bond with me… " He sarcastically remarked again. "Sure…"

"I love you, Master!"

"Shut up."

It took forever to get to the Conference Room. It couldn't come any sooner because Yukianesa kept teasing him along the way. He REALLY needs to put her in a boiler room to shut her mouth someday – that is, if she had a mouth to begin with and they stink.

When he opened the doors, he was greeted by three people; two of them are in the rank of Captain and the center is…

Homura Amanohokasaka, the current Imperator Librarius.

"Welcome, Major…" one of the Captains said.

He looked at the Captains then the Imperator.

"I have arrived, my Imperator." He saluted before taking a seat across them.

The young Imperator nodded, just looked at him and remained silent, however.

"I'm sure you have heard the news recently, Major." The other Captain began.

"Yes, sir… may I assume this is regarding my transfer?" He nodded.

"Indeed."

Both Captains have intertwined their fingers and rested their chins on them.

"As you know, Major… our Naval operations had just begun it's operations and would need a Commander to manage them."

"The Novus Orbis Librarium's Azur Lane Outpost…" Jin nodded and placed a finger on his lips.

The Captain on the right resumed. "We could think of no other Commanders better suited for the job than you, Major."

"So, basically… I will be commandeering our Headquarter's naval ships?"

"Yes. The facilities have been completed there – the Command Room, the Dormitories, and the Oil production factory. " the Captain on the left said. "Now we just need to build our ships."

"We have to still build the ships?"

"These are no ordinary ships, Major."

"What would that mean, sir?" He asked in a curious tone.

"First, we are now going to address you as Commander."

Jin nodded and continued to listened.

"You have now been promoted." The Captain on his right suddenly stood up. "And we will show you something - something you will need to construct these ships, Commander."

Jin is already getting annoyed at all the complications. HE has to BE the one to construct these ships? He's no Engineer or Mechanic, that's for sure.

After a few moments, he was suddenly looking at a glowing blue cube in one of the Captain's hands. It was glowing a peaceful blue light, floating and spinning gently in random patterns.

"This is called a Wisdom Cube, Commander." The Imperator on the center had now begun to speak.

Wisdom Cube…

"Specifically, Commander, cubes containing Souls."

"Souls?" Jin took a closer look at the glowing cube while the Captain transferred it to his hands.

It is beautiful.

As the gentle light penetrated his eyes, he felt peace. Nothing but utter peacefulness as if the cube is speaking directly to him and comforting him.

"And not just any Souls, Commander." The Captain on the right said. "These are sentient Souls of Ships that have served our world throughout all of history."

"A miracle of Technology…" Jin replied while still looking at the cube floating in his hand.

"Very perceptive, Commander…" The Captain on his left said. "I would guess you already know what to do."

Jin had now turned away his looks from the cube over to them.

"What must I do, my Imperator?"

Homura stood up from his seat. "Arise, Commander."

And as ordered, Jin stood up from his seat but still holding the glowing cube in his hand.

"Hear me." Homura lifted one of his hands. "Only a person worthy of commanding the souls in these cubes will be able to bring them to life. Your task is to summon them, and have them serve as your ships in our Naval fortress."

Jin flashed a questioning look.

"However, just any ordinary person will not be able to draw out these souls and become their servant." The Captain on his right said. "Souls are sentient. They can sense if the person trying to bring them to life is worthy of their service or not."

"And by life…" Jin puffed. "You mean..?"

"That is right." The Captain turned his back. "They become humans; Personifications of Ships who will pledge their services to you."

"So, what would happen if just an ordinary person tried to summon them?" Jin questioned.

"Nothing." The Captain bluntly stated. "they will just remain in a state of hibernation inside the cubes. Never waking up until someone worthy brings them back to life."

So, this is it. The reason is because they could not find anyone in the NOL who are worthy enough to bring these souls out of their prison. None of them are. But they all knew, HE can do it.

"You are the Hero of Ikaruga who have commandeered legions of soldiers, Commander." The Captain on the right smiled. "A living legend in our world. We could think of no other person here who would be able to be accepted by these Ships as their Master aside from you."

Oh, now they're complimenting him. As usual, their flattery rungs hollow. But, this is a job. They knew, and most likely, he knew it as well deep inside him.

What a joke; these Ships CAN actually pick whom they can pledge their services to? He might as well be commandeering a bunch of high-school girls.

"We trust in our utmost hearts that you can bring these souls back to life so they can strengthen our naval defenses against a new on-coming threat."

This is the time where Jin can ask the most important question of all and the timing is perfect – why all of this? Why do they need to strengthen their naval operations?

"I'm sure you are questioning why we are doing this."

They have read his mind, it seems.

"Commander, have you heard of the Sirens?"

"Sirens?" he began. "Please, enlighten me."

"The Sirens are a group of sentient naval ships that have been causing mayhem and casualties all around the oceans." One of the Captains suddenly stood up and flashed a virtual screen on their mobile devices. "They have already destroyed five of our airship docks."

Jin is now looking at a small virtual map with five red dots symbolizing the destroyed airship facilities.

"What were our Air forces doing?" Jin squinted at the incompetence of their sky barges.

"These are sentient and intelligent ships given human forms, Commander. They are capable of strategies and surprise attacks without us knowing."

Jin gritted his teeth. So he's now given a much more difficult task than just sitting at his desk reading papers all day.

"So, who is leading these Sirens and where did they come from?" He released the cube in his hand and let it float on the table.

"We don't know yet, Commander." The Captain to the left replied. "That is your task as the new Naval Commander. Time is of the essence. Worry not, we have provided everything you need on the outpost. We can also contact you any time for briefings via monitor screens there."

"Do you have any further questions, Commander?" The Captain on his right motioned one of his hands towards him.

He thought for a moment. "None at this time, sir."

"If you do have further questions, you can always contact us anytime there."

Both Captains stood then went to the back of the room. Moments later, they re-appeared and now have multiple Wisdom Cubes floating on their hands. Five on each Captain – a total of ten.

"We will provide you with these cubes, Commander, as starting point."

Both Captains have placed all ten of the Wisdom Cubes beside him. All of them playfully floating around as if they are eager to him… or something of that sort.

Then he was handed a metal box where he can place them safely.

"Be careful with them, Commander. These cubes are fragile." One of the Captains warned. "We can give you more, but I'm sure ten Ships will do just fine for you."

Thank God for that. He wouldn't want more people to order around and be messing stuffs in his new office. Especially since he likes to maintain his office as clean as possible.

That… he won't need.

"Take care of these Ships, Commander." One of the Captains smiled at him gently. "They will need your support as you will need theirs."

What do they think he is? A baby-sitter or something?

This meeting is starting to make his head spin. If he wanted to cut-off his ears earlier, he might want to add his own head to that list so he can just die already.

"All instructions and requirements to summon the Souls on the cubes were already laid for you on the desk in your office there at the outpost." The other followed up. "Please, read through all of them."

Great.

Just great.

Paperworks again.

Should he cut-off his eyes, too? Oh, dear lord!

He reluctantly nodded, then slowly and carefully placed each of the cubes on the box.

One question has been bothering him, though.

"On second thought…" He began his question. "I do have one more question, Captains."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"If I may be frank… where did these Wisdom Cubes come from?"

It seems both Captains were caught off-guard by his question. It took a while for them to answer. The Imperator, however, looked at them and just nodded his head.

"The truth is, Commander, these cubes have been in the vaults of the NOL for many years." One of the Captains answered.

Jin went silent. He continued to listen.

"Since we haven't focused much on our Naval defenses until now… we have to decided to keep them a secret until the opportune time comes when we can use them."

"And that time… is NOW." The other Captain followed suit.

"With five of our airship docks completely destroyed, they will be targeting our main base, soon."

Both Captains turned their backs on him. "You alone, Commander, are our only sole defense against these Sirens. Our forces are much too focused defending land territories. Our territories in the ocean is in your hands now. Understood?"

With that, Jin stood up and saluted. "I understand."

"Very good." Both Captains saluted back at him. "Rest up well tonight, Commander, your departure will be first thing tomorrow morning."

The young Imperator also slowly stood up and smiled at him. "May God be with you, Commander, and I wish you luck at your new post."

"Yes, my Imperator." He bowed respectfully then left the room.

On his way back to his room, he contemplated the things he had to do and just sighed in annoyance.

"That was the most interesting meeting as of yet, isn't it, Master?"

Yukianesa interrupted his musings.

"Interesting, you say?" He began. "Right."

"Aww.. Are you still in a foul mood, dear Master?" she teased. "Want to fondle me?"

He just placed a palm on his face in annoyance. He doesn't feel like engaging with her snarks at the moment. Plus, his head is aching.

He really needs a good sleep tonight.

When he was greeted by the sight of his bedroom, he couldn't help but smile. Surely, this is one of the place he liked to be in because he can rest and spend time alone away from all his duties. There's a picture of him with all his friends at the Military Academy there beside his lamp.

He sat on the bed and gently grabbed the frame. He flashed a gentle smile as he took a long look at the picture.

All the happy memories came back to him…

… Perhaps reminiscing once in a while is not so bad.

Taro, Akane, Mai, Kajun, Tsubaki, Makoto, and even his little baby sister Noel… He is at the center and all are beside him posing and wearing extremely happy smiles on their faces.

It was the day of his graduation; the last day of his duty as the Student Council President before he was sent off to war on Ikaruga.

He would not admit it. But he really enjoyed spending time with all of them. His true companions who sticked by his side, no matter what.

He would say good-bye to this bedroom in a few hours. He would definitely need to do some last cleaning here before he leaves tomorrow. And this picture will be going with him.

He took a look at the window and saw the bright full moon.

He does hate the moon. However, he also admits that it's beautiful how it hovers and lights the night mixing in with the tiny lights of the numerous cities below it.

He flashed a final smile before going to bed.

It will be a long night, that's for sure.

And when morning came too soon, he was prepped –up and was escorted to an airship to his new post.

It seems a little off how it was very close to the ocean – it is a Naval Headquarters, after all.

He saw multiple soldier escorts carrying oils and provisions to the place. Of course, Ships would need oils as their power source. He is still holding the box containing the Wisdom Cubes and it seems to be shaking a little bit.

The souls on those cubes are eager to come out, aren't they?

While they're at it, he took a small tour by himself around the area and scanned the surroundings. He saw a Dormitory there, an Oil refinery over there, and an Academy over there very much like the same one he attended years ago. Not only that, there's also a Playground, an Arcade gaming studio, basically a whole facility dedicated for entertainment beside the Academy.

He was also mesmerized by the Cherry Blossom trees all around the facilities and the petals kept falling like rain.

Was it autumn season?

The area is stunningly beautiful and gorgeous. Perhaps he was wrong all this time thinking this place is going to be boring. He likes taking walks in the morning and this place in the background would definitely feel very relaxing.

He would assume it is also a place where his so-called Ships can hang-out or something.

Thank God, once again. He doesn't need to spend all of his time finding ways to entertain his fleet of human-or something ships.

That would have been hell on earth.

And that… he won't need.

When he finished his tour, he found his new office.

It's huge.

Quiet huge for his taste.

There's a big monitor a few feet away from the desk at the center. Good, it seems he can receive instructions from main NOL Headquarters through there. When he went to the desk, he settles his beloved sword to the side.

"How's the place, Master?" She asked.

"Not bad." He replied. "I guess."

She giggled. "Oh, admit it, Master. You LOVE it, don't you?"

This time, he actually giggled a bit in return. "Yeah… I do like it."

"I'm glad you're all cheered-up again, Master."

He nodded towards her.

"Aren't you going to give me a reward for cheering you up?" She demanded. "Maybe a kiss or something?"

"You don't have a mouth." He snarkily replied.

"You will, if I do?"

"Oh, yes." He happily replied.

"Really?" She's clarified.

"No." His smiled degraded into a frown.

"Aww… meanie!"

Now, he's the one messing with her.

That felt good. Seriously.

When he's satisfied, he turned to the pile of papers on his new desk.

He needs to get to work, immediately. He's the type of person who wants to accomplish what he needs to do as soon as possible without delay.

The first paper from the pile has a headline that reads:

_First Task: Summon the Souls inside the Wisdom Cubes and use Armagus to launch the Ship quickly and merge the Souls._

There's a set of instructions below it. He carefully read the instructions one-by-one.

Easy enough for him.

But it seems whatever human ship that will be brought back to life and take human form is completely random. So, he has to settle on whatever ships who will answer his call. Useless or not.

He released the Wisdom Cubes from their confinement. They all shot up and were floating playfully around him again.

They're excited, aren't they..?

On one side of the room, there's a complicated-looking device to hold the Wisdom Cubes in place. There's a single cube-shaped hole in the middle of the machine. The instructions specifically said to just place the cubes on the center hole of the device, one at a time.

And so, he gulped nervously. But, why is he nervous?

Isn't this supposed to be just another typical job for the day?

"Let's get this over with." He remarked.

He placed the first Wisdom Cube gently on the hole. Below the machine there is a timer set. The instructions also that it would take a few minutes or hours until the Soul takes form, but Armagus can be used to quickly finish the process.

Should he use his Armagus abilities?

He doesn't mind waiting but all this waiting is causing him even more anxiety. And he has to wait atleast three hours for the Soul to emerge?

He was born with a natural ability with Armagus so he won't ran out no matter how many times he uses it.

"Alright, here goes." He stated as he lifted one of his palms and hanged it in front of the Wisdom Cube.

He chanted a spell and as he does so, the cube began to spin uncontrollably.

Like an egg beginning to hatch, the glowing form inside the cube slowly began to take form.

His eyes are drowning in the bright light as the cube began to crack.

He waited a bit more and the cube was completely shattered.

And suddenly, there is a form sitting on the machine. A silhouette of light that is almost blinding. It is shaped like a human – a small figure of a female, to be exact.

Is this it? Is this the life the Captains were talking about?

The honor of the first human ship to ever be summoned by the Novus Orbis Librarium Naval division… The one who will pioneer the rest.

And after a few moments, the light dissipated.

A beautiful girl is sitting in the machine, looking at him with eyes of full of joy and with a bright smile on her face.

With floating mechanical riggings on her sides, her clothings began to appear, as well.

Jin was speechless at first but couldn't bring himself to remain silent for long. No, it is rude to be silent to the first being you have summoned with your own two hands.

"You are…?" He began to ask for her name.

The girl closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest.

"Hello, Commander…" The girl replied. "My name is…"

And just like that, his new life will begin anew.

**Author's Notes: **Aaaaaannnnnddd… that's the end of Chapter 1. So, who do you guys think is the first Shipgirl that Jin was able to summon? Give your comments on the REVIEWS section. Give me your requests on what Shipgirls you would like for Jin to summon. The first one and then the other nine one's. Thank you and I hope to finish the next Chapter, soon! ^_^


	2. The Hero's Fleet

**Author's Notes**: "Thank you for all the reviews and requests. I've calibrated all of your requested Shipgirls and took them into considerations (and mine, as well hehe). As a result, this chapter took me longer but I managed to finish it, nonetheless. Read on to find out who the girls are. This Chapter is going to be very long. So, keep those reviews and feedbacks comin'! :D

**Chapter 2** – The Hero's Fleet

"You are…?" He began to ask for her name.

The woman who appeared before him is looking at him with apparent excitement painted on her face.

Her smile is similar to that of a new-born baby, her disposition is like the heat of the sun on the horizon, and her demeanor is as elegant as the waves of the ocean.

Her long, silver-white hair is shining brightly as the sunrays illuminated her. It is the color of winter nights; his favorite season. Like snow purifying anything it drops on.

Her floating mechanical riggings clearly visible on her sides. Those look like they're about to gun down whatever is in their way.

"Hello, Commander. It's nice to meet you." The woman just did a curtsy towards him. She gently tilted her head down and lifted the sides of her dress – an elegant maid's dress which accentuates her perfectly-shaped curves; particularly her breasts.

This greeting. He remembers it well. A common courtesy from where he was born. It is reserved only for the most powerful; the Kingdom of the United. The Royal Chambers of the highest echelon of powers in the world. A King and his Queen.

It would be rude for him not to return this gesture she had willingly given.

A smile formed on his face.

Truly, it has been a long time since he greeted a woman like this.

How long has it been?

He did not care to know.

So, he placed his legs in place. He raised his arm and gently hanged in front of his chest. He proceeded to gently tilt his head down towards her. Bowing like a gentleman.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." He replied.

He slowly went towards her and gently grabbed her hand. He stared for a moment and placed a sweet kiss on the back of it, then looked at her with a flash of his affectionate smile.

Like a Prince proposing to his Princess.

The lady's face is now flushed and beat red. Despite this, she still has her bright smile. Very fitting for a lady of her caliber.

"From this day forward." She placed a hand on her chest as she continued to look at him. "My body and soul belongs to you. Your burden shall be mine to carry, and at your side I will remain forever more."

This woman's devotion is only matched by her beauty.

No matter what, he will accept her and she will to him.

It reminded him of his time when he was young; back in the Kisaragi Family Manor when he was served day and night by his loyal maids there, as well.

"My Master." She suddenly uttered.

"Master?"

Oh, that's right. She is definitely a maid so it only makes sense for her to be more comfortable addressing him as such.

Atleast it is much better than the title bestowed upon him by the adoring but ignorant publics of the world…

… The Hero of Ikaruga.

"My name is…" And so she continued.

_I am the greatest cruiser of the Royal Navy. I have fought many battles. I shall carry my duties as the head maid in service to you, and only you, my beloved Master. The past means nothing now for I have been given this second chance._

_HMS Edinburgh-Class Light Cruiser – You may call me Belfast!_

_And from now on, I dedicate myself to you._

"Belfast…" was all he could utter.

Back in his days in the Military Academy, he had studied the history of World War 2. That war was more than two centuries ago yet it could never be forgotten by humanity. The fierce naval battles that went on there were nothing short of fierce and brutal.

A war that even he, a War Hero, was thankful that he did not witness through his eyes.

Those books alone were already horrifying enough.

Is this fate?

Is he to re-live the war that transpired long ago?

Or is this simply a continuation of that war?

His memory did not fail him, and indeed, the HMS Belfast was among the greatest of the Royal Navy's fleet. And now, she is in his command.

As expected of where he was born as he can definitely see…

… The United Kingdom did not disappoint his expectations.

He couldn't help but be proud of this fact.

However, despite not showing through her physical appearance, this lady had seen war and countless deaths – humans and ships alike.

Truly, these ships deserve respect and adoration for their iron-like willpower. Like an unbreakable steel that cannot be bended, and enough to rival the Power of Order that resides inside him.

He remembered what the Captains said back at the Main Headquarters…

_Take care of these ships, Commander. They will need your support as you will need theirs._

He could not form a smile at this time.

"It's nice to meet you, as well." He said. "Belfast."

"May I also humbly ask for my Master's name?"

She's formal.

Too formal and polite.

But that same passion fits her like a glove.

"Jin." He christened his name to her. "Jin Kisaragi."

"My Master, Jin." She bowed before him again.

The mechanical riggings on her sides had suddenly disappeared. It is very much like how modern weapons created through Armagus can disappear and re-appear at will by the user.

Such is the miracle of Wisdom Cubes.

They were so lost in the heat of these greetings that they both failed to notice the other Wisdom Cubes floating playfully and uncontrollably around them.

Are they jealous or something..?

He cleared his throat. "I guess I have a lot more work to do."

"Don't worry, Master." She replied. "This is my duty as the head maid. How may I be of service to you?"

"Thank you." He placed a finger on his lips in thought.

"Would you like some tea, my Master?" Her voice seems very eager. "Or snacks?"

Could she have read his mind?

Or was it pure instinct befitting of a maid's job?

A pleasure of an idea, however. He hasn't eaten anything yet since he left for his new outpost here.

It would also be the perfect opportunity to see if she can be useful. His new daily routines on this new outpost will definitely be hectic and stressful. It will only get worse from there. And sadly, he is the only one who can do it as the new "Commander".

"Please." The smile returned to his face.

She bowed happily. "Please look forward to it, Master."

She strolled off happily. He heard her humming a tune with her sweet voice; like bee's honey.

The way she walks is laced with naught but elegance and grace. Despite that, it did not detract his notice of her shapely curves dancing like gentle breeze. It all seems very natural to her.

She is astoundingly beautiful.

He suddenly shook his head.

"This is not the time for that kind of bullshit!" He shouted at himself.

"You look like you're having fun, Master."

It's Yukianesa. His beloved sword.

He could not say anything in return due to the Wisdom Cubes still floating around him. He still has nine more souls to release.

"I was supposed to be the only one who can call you Master." She continued. "I'm kind of jealous."

Oh, there goes her wisecracks again.

Thanks a lot for ruining a very fine atmosphere here. But, atleast she also managed to snap him back to concentration.

"Get used to it." He replied to her telepathically.

"How?" She questioned. It seems she really IS jealous.

"I have no idea." His mind became blank. "Figure it out on your own."

"Still such a meanie." The disappointment is now apparent in her voice. "But, that is why I love you, Master!"

She is teasing him again.

"Be quiet for a moment." He commanded.

He did not hear any reply.

Thank goodness for that.

He's going to need all the focus he can get.

Chanting Armagus spells is extremely exhausting even though he can use it whenever he wants to without running empty.

Yes. Because, the only thing running empty right now is his own brain. Seriously, he wants to slice it into multiple layers, then maybe put his own blood as toppings to make a crude cake made of brain matter.

That trip he took to get here made him tired as a caterpillar.

He gently grabbed a floating Wisdom Cube and once again placed it on the machine like what he did earlier.

He chanted once again. Maintaining his focus on this ritual.

The Cubes have all been shattered one after another.

One by one, they took their forms…

What ships will answer his call..?

***************

The Second "Soul"…

_The knowledge that thou seek is within destiny's hand. With this second chance that thou hath given me, I shan't not fail again. I am the first destroyer of the royal family. From this hour henceforth, to thee is whom I belong and thou belongst to me. Thine blood looks delectable and pure like sweet honey! May I partake in it?_

_HMS V-Class destroyer – The honorable Vampire!_

The Third "Soul"..

_I believe that one day, order will prevail. I will be at your side, no matter the cost. I shall see the beginning and the end with you. My dearest Commander, I know that you will bring love and peace to this world. May the light be with you. A greetings from the heavens above!_

_HMS Illustrious-Class Aircraft Carrier – I am given the name Illustrious!_

The Fourth "Soul"…

_The Queen's orders are absolute to her faithful servants. I shall once again cross these oceans and unite my most loyal subjects to defeat our enemies. So, you must be the Commander? To command such royalty in our chambers, you are more than a hundred thousand years too early. But, I shall be generous. You are to stay at my side and never be permitted leave. That is an order from the Queen!_

_HMS Queen Elizabeth-Class Battleship – Kneel before the mighty Queen Elizabeth!_

The Fifth "Soul"…

_This sword exists for the purpose of nothing more than to serve the Queen. Fate has placed me on the battlefield once again. This Grand Old Lady's sword is now yours, my Commander. I have cheated both life and death in the past. Your orders are absolute, Commander! With Her Majesty at my side, we will never fail you! _

_HMS Queen Elizabeth-Class Battleship – Warspite is my name!_

The Sixth "Soul"…

_I have been born to serve you and only you, my Master. So, the Commander is also the Master? I will do my utmost best to be of service to you. My older sister is very important to me and someday, I will follow in her footsteps as head maid. I don't quiet understand a lot of it, but I know that is my duty! I will be by your side, forever, my Master!_

_HMS Edinburgh-Class Light Cruiser – I am christened [Little] Belfast!_

The Seventh "Soul"…

_War never ends. The sea is crying for my name to grace the field of battle. My blade shall serve only you. Place your faith in me as I am to yours. Please, allow this lowly warrior to offer her devotion to you. Do not falter, for I will be with you until my very last breath. Every strength and every power that I have, I give them all to you! What are your orders, my Commander? _

_IJN Takao-Class First Heavy Cruiser – Takao is now entering battle!_

The Eight "Soul"…

_My sisters have followed me into battle without question. Our loyalty is yours. My banner will shine the country of the rising sun once more! That golden blonde hair and stunning emerald eyes, I am pleased to be blessed with such a handsome Commander in this second life. No matter what mission you assign to me, your big sister will always take care of you!_

_IJN Takao-Class Second Heavy Cruiser – Atago is here for you!_

The Ninth "Soul"

_On that fateful day, I have avenged my fellow ship by sending two others to their watery grave. It was a most glorious achievement. Like a badge of honor, I wear it on my sleeves. The past had caught up with my future but fate has twisted the strands. So Commander, I expect you to handle a marvelous vessel like me with love and care! _

_IJN Kaidai-Type Submarine – I-168 is now at your service!_

The Tenth and Final "Soul"

_The color of the sea and the sky is beautiful. I know that I may not be of much use just like back in the past, but I still would like to be of assistance to you, my dear Commander. The sky is the limit, and as long as the sky has it's colors, I will shine brightly with you. Please, do take care of me, Commander!_

_IJN Type AM-Class Submarine – I-13 now reporting in!_

So, this is the fleet that have answered his call.

Now that the ships have been assembled, it won't be long now until the main headquarters reach out to him.

It will be a tough battle ahead.

He's not interested in being these ship's babysitter, but they all have wishes of their own, as well.

If such a thing as a pencil can have a soul, could this be the same to it, as well?

There are many things in this world that cannot be answered. But, questions that can is surely to come one day. He knows this because he experienced it before.

He couldn't remember that person, but he knows that person is important to him. Like a family member. That figure has been appearing in his dreams lately.

A man with spiky silver hair, red jacket, and a huge sword…

In his dreams, that person's back is always turned.

Why can't he remember?

He can't remember but at the same time, he knows that person is important to him.

Such trivial things are of little importance at the moment.

As the Power of Order weighs down on his shoulders, he will also bear the burden of these ships. They have all put their trust on him.

And so, he has no choice but to march forward.

As he finished his introductions and greetings with the newly-summoned Shipgirls, a knock came from the door of his new office.

"Master?" The voice said.

It seems that Belfast has now brought his tea and snack.

"END OF CHAPTER"

**Author's Notes**: "Well, that's Chapter 2. So, I'd like to know what you guys think of Jin's fleet. Feel free to tell me with your reviews and feedbacks. Again, keep em' comin! :D Oh, in case you are all wondering why Jin has some Shipgirls from the Sakura Empire, it's because Jin was born from United Kingdom but was raised in a Japanese household (The Kisaragi Family). So, in my opinion, it is an interesting connection. Thank you! I'll see you all again in the next chapter!"

Next Chapter: **Chapter 3 -** E PLURIBUS UNUM: Enterprise!


	3. E PLURIBUS UNUM: Behold The Enterprise!

**Author's Notes**: "Keep those reviews and feedbacks comin' guys and thank you for reading! Please, enjoy this recent chapter."

**Chapter 3** – E PLURIBUS UNUM: Behold the Enterprise!

So, this is the fleet that answered his call.

Such a ragtag bunch but he will have to do with them. Now that his fleet has been assembled, he just have to wait for HQ to contact him.

This has to be the first time he commandeered a squad full of women. Seriously, it annoys him. But orders from the NOL are absolute.

They all seem so excited to see him. Like a reunion of two lovers.

It's hard to believe that these girls are fighters.

And no sooner than these thoughts were racing through his head, some of them slowly approached him, and they're wearing extremely happy smiles on their faces.

They're creeping him out. Seriously.

Was he on auto-pilot?

Because, he didn't immediately notice that his face is now suddenly buried on a set of soft melons. They're too soft to be melons, however.

Wait, what the hell was he thinking just now?!

He can't breathe. His face is clearly buried between a woman's breast, and this woman's grip on his head is rather strong.

"It's so nice to meet you, dear Commander!"

It's Illustrious, isn't it? That's her name. The Aircraft Carrier from the Royal Navy - his place of birth.

This voluptuous woman who can rival Belfast's beauty is more direct, and more willing to use her charms than the latter.

Again, what the hell was he thinking?!

"No fair, Madam Illustrious!" He heard the voice of a little girl. "I, Vampire, demands the Commander's attention, too!"

He felt a petite body hugging his sides.

He then heard a giggle. "Oh, as if I'll let you all have the Commander to yourselves."

Oh, HELL no!

"Commander's attention belong only to Big Sister, Atago!"

His face flushed despite the fact that he's having difficulty breathing due to his face being planted between Illustrious's bosom. He's feeling another set of soft breasts on the other side of his body.

They're hogging him completely and they're enjoying every second of it. His heart is seriously about to explode and his body is honestly going to break, if this continues.

"My, oh my." Atago was clearly enjoying herself. "You have such a strong body, Commander."

That… was unnecessary. Totally unnecessary.

He managed to yank himself away from Illustrious's grip. He saw the two submarines just nearby, smiling at the scenery.

I-168 and I-13 are their respective names, aren't they? Somehow, he still managed to retain enough concentration to remember their names. Based on his studies of World War 2 back in the Military Academy, they are Submarines. Another girl of small stature was with them. A smaller version of Belfast, it seems.

"The Master sure is popular, isn't he?" Little Bel said to the two little Submarines in which they nodded in agreement. Then turned her gaze behind to see her so-called "Big Sister".

"Right, big sister?" her happiness at seeing her older sister is definitely apparent.

"I expected nothing less from our beloved Master." The older Belfast then pulled the little girl close to her as they continued to watch in amusement.

"Ladies, please..!" he managed to spit out.

They all continued smiling and laughing, clearly not hearing him out. But it seems none of these girls are showing signs of letting him go.

"They're so noisy!" Queen Elisabeth suddenly blurted out annoyingly.

"Do you want to join them, Your Majesty?" Warspite smiled. She can clearly read the Queen like the back of her hand.

"N-n-no!" The Queen was stuttered. "W-why would I participate in such unlady-like behavior?!"

"Is it really?"

"Yes!" She raised her voice. "Clearly, these are my subjects including the Commander!"

"Whatever you say, Your Highness." Warspite had a mocking grin on her face and rolled her eyes which thankfully the Queen didn't notice.

"Belfast!" She called for the head-maid. "I require tea this instant!"

The headmaid happily bowed in submission. "Yes, Your Highness."

She needed her delectable tea at this moment. Seeing her subjects suffocate the Commander with their "perfect" figures is seriously annoying her.

It's not as if she wants the Commander to only pay attention to her. No, it can't be. She's the Queen, after all. The Commander should stay at her side no matter what, right?

Besides, what's so special about Illustrious and that other woman from the Sakura Empire? Just because they have such voluptuous bodies and intensive charms.

Wait, what the hell was she thinking?!

That tea she ordered couldn't come any sooner. But it did, anyways.

As she took a sip of Belfast's delicious tea, they were approached by a surprising accomplice. "Please, forgive the rowdiness of my Sister."

The woman bowed in apology to the Queen and her companion. But, the Queen seems to be displeased with her presence.

"A Ship from the Sakura Empire, huh?" Elisabeth's gaze degraded into seriousness.

"Yes." the stoic woman replied. "My name is Takao. It's a pleasure. You must be the Royal Navy's Queen."

It has been two centuries. More than two centuries have passed since that horrible war ended.

They could never forget.

How could they?

Their respective Empires have been at tower's odds ever since they can remember setting their foot on those oceans. They've crossed swords and guns. Many died and many suffered.

But on this second life, they are now humans. They have a chance to communicate not with their weapons, but with their words.

Also, as fate would have on this situation, they are all now on the same side. Summoned by a single, powerful Commander. One worthy of their servitude.

That's right. For the sake of their new Commander, they will have to learn to work on the same side. Without question, and without compromise. It is not for them, but for whom they chose as their Master.

Jin also knew all too-well that he summoned two different factions of Ship here.

That's right. He knows it.

This situation cannot be any more complicated. He will have to get them used to working with each other.

But looking at the smiling faces of the girls near him. It seems he won't have that much of a problem.

They all have one thing in common, it seems - their intense love and devotion to him. It is readily apparent even to him.

He has no need to charm them in return to manipulate them. Clearly, by answering his call, they have all devoted themselves to him, and only him.

Just like signing a permanent contract, it can never be broken.

As he stepped away from his musings, he slowly relaxed on their touching gestures.

Perhaps… just perhaps being in this state once in a while isn't so bad.

It has been a long time since he was given this type of greeting. He remembered receiving the same treatment back when he graduated in the Military Academy.

Once again, flashes of happy memories came back to him.

Taro, Akane, Mai, Kajun, Tsubaki, Makoto, and Noel…

And just like that, a smile began to form on his face. He closed his eyes and let himself be engulfed by the women's warm embrace.

He almost wish that this moment could last forever. But he's realistic enough to know that nothing is forever in this world.

These ships may live forever, but he couldn't. He may die out there in battle anytime.

As time flew on the horizon, they all released him and stood there, just smiling at him.

"Thank you all." He dusted off his himself and regained his composure.

There was a sudden knock on his door.

"Come in."

Two women he has never seen before appeared before him. They don't appear to be NOL soldiers.

"Welcome, Commander!"

"Welcome, nya~"

They both bowed before him. The first woman looks to be a Nun. The second has cat ears on top of her greenish hair.

His fleet of Shipgirls seems to know them, however, and they all gazed happily at each other then returned their looks back to him.

"I see you have assembled your Fleet, Commander."

"Yes." Jin went near them. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, my apologies." She adjusted the ribbon around her chest. "My name is Vestal."

She then pointed an open palm beside her companion. "And this is Akashi."

The other girl jumped in joy to greet him. "It's a pleasure, nya~"

"We're both Ships in charge of repairs." She continued. "We're Repairships, to be exact."

He nodded in agreement.

"We're both summoned by the Novus Orbis Librarium to help you around this area."

A great idea. He can get these two to help him learn how the facilities around here work. The NOL was not kidding when they said they've prepared everything for him.

Very neat.

"If you're ready, Commander, we can have our tour around the area."

"Touring with the Commander." Atago suddenly blurted and placed both of her hands on her cheeks. Her face is slowly beating red hot. "The thought just makes my body all tingly."

A sweat formed on Jin's head. The same reactions can be clearly seen on the other Shipgirls.

Jin cleared his throat. "Very well. Lead the way."

As they all walked, the fleet remained behind Jin while the two Repairships are in front.

They found the Dormitory. A good start.

"This is the place where your Ships can rest."

Yeah, no shit, lady.

As they walked inside. He was greeted in the reception by none other than…

Noel Vermillion.

"Hello, Commander Jin!" She happily bowed before him. She is not in her uniform, but rather in a black Nun outfit similar to Vestal.

"Noel?" He said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Vestal took the time to answer his question. "Ms. Vermillion here was assigned to manage the Facility's Dormitory."

Noel then took off her seat and happily gave Vestal a hug.

He thought she had left the NOL to become a Nun back in their original home at the Church Orphanage.

"I'm sorry, Commander Jin, for not informing you but the NOL suddenly offered me this job after my request for resignation." She said. "But it seems that in the end, they never finalized my request and offered me this job instead."

That explains it. They scouted her out and offered her a job that is outside the battlefield. They already knew she doesn't want to be involved in any more battles, so this non-violent job is well-suited for her.

"Well, Commander, let's go have a look inside, shall we?" Vestal motioned for Jin to go inside first.

**NOTE**: From here on out, my dear readers, there will be sections called "TUTORIALS" where you can imagine yourselves playing the game where you are controlling Jin himself, so you can better insert yourselves in his position in this story.

********************** **TUTORIAL** **********************

"Commander Jin.. How was your mission for the day? The Dormitory is ready for your fleet." – Noel

"Are the Shipgirls doing alright? Please, come by any time whenever they're tired." – Noel

The Dormitory is the place where your Ships can rest. Ships that are placed here gain EXP and recover "Morale" overtime while they do so.

An EXP capacity of 40,000 is on a set interval to be consumed whenever your Ships stay here. To fill out this capacity, you can buy foods and snacks using Oils. Each snack or food provided gives different EXP to the capacity to be consumed slowly as hours go by. When the EXP capacity goes to 0, your Ships can no longer gain EXP so make sure to fill them up every now and then so your Ships won't starve to death!

Dorm Furnitures can also be bought with "Decor Coins" to design the Dormitory to your liking.

More furnitures and decorations added to the dormitory further increases the rate of EXP gain and "Morale" so make sure to buy as many of them as you can!

********************** **END OF TUTORIAL** **********************

Next, will be the Academy. The place is full of books and miniature libraries. A relaxing place.

He should visit this place, once in a while, to indulge in some good readings.

As they continued inside, two pleasant familiar faces has greeted him, once again. Honestly, he couldn't be any more happy to see her again.

"Jin-niisama, welcome!" She bowed and greeted her childhood friend.

"It's good to see you again, Tsubaki." Jin smiled at her. "I see you're in charge here."

"You're not even gonna greet me?" Akane flashed a mocking grin at him. "That's too cruel, Jin."

As usual, some things never change. But, it's not as if that's a bad thing. They're his most loyal friends, after all.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too."

"You got some beautiful ladies there, Jin." Akane flashed a flirtatious smile on the fine women behind his old-time friend. "You better take care of them properly."

His wisecracks never gets old. And they never made him amused, either. That's Akane, alright.

"These two are in charge of the Academy, Commander. Let us take a look, shall we?" Vestal then motioned for Jin to go in further.

********************** **TUTORIAL** **********************

"Oh, Jin-niisama… Welcome! Come see us anytime whenever your Ships want to learn how to use their talents effectively." – Tsubaki

"Welcome, Commander! Looks like your Ships need some training. We can definitely help." – Akane

The Academy is where your Ships can increase the level of their skills.

Each particular skill requires a "Skill Book" to increase their efficiency. Each particular "Rarity" of the "Skill Book" gives different sets of EXP to the skill.

Note that depending on the rarity of the "Skill Book" you acquire, it may take time for a Ship to increase the level of their skills. The higher the "Rarity" of the "Skill Book", the more time a Ship requires to learn it's contents.

********************** **END OF TUTORIAL** **********************

Now, it's the Power Refinery.

"Hello, Kisaragi-senpai." A woman in a white labcoat and with lavender hair greeted him. "Long time no see."

"It's been a while." He replied seeing another familiar face in front of him. She still look as intelligent and beautiful, as ever.

"Kajun Faycott."

He scanned the surroundings around him. The factory is extremely busy constantly managing the power of the whole facilities and also producing Oils. With the assistance of Armagus technology, the efficiency increases tenfold and made easy.

"Ms. Faycott over here is not only in charge of this place, but also in Research and Development, Commander." Vestal happily said while standing beside Kajun.

"Very impressive." Jin placed a finger on his chin.

It seems his fleet of Shipgirls could agree as they scanned the area with him. They've never seen anything like it in their whole lives. Well, more like career, since they technically didn't have lives until earlier today. It is definitely amazing.

********************** **TUTORIAL** **********************

"How may I help you today, Kisaragi-Senpai?" – Kajun

"Oils collected! Use them wisely, Senpai." - Kajun

The Power Refinery is the source of power for the whole Naval Division's facilities.

You can collect "Oils" here to be used as power source for your Fleet. Each missions you will undertake requires these "Oils" to be used by your Shipgirls in order for them to take part in it.

You can collect "Oils" from the Refinery every set intervals and uncollected oils can be stored up for use later. The maximum "Oils" that the Refinery can store up can be increased every time your Commander levels increase by 10.

********************** **END OF TUTORIAL** **********************

"We're almost done with our tour, Commander." Vestal said as they continued their trek.

Thank God for that. He is beginning to the exhaustion. This has been one hell of a day.

"We just have to make two stop-overs, and then the final and most important part of this tour will commence." She continued.

He just went silent. He just want this day to be over with so he could get some rest.

They have now stopped at the Hospital & Repair Center.

"So, this is where me and Akashi are stationed, Commander." Vestal lead Jin and his fleet inside.

"I like it, nya~" Akashi said while strolling along happily.

"Let me explain then, Commander." Vestal turned around to face Jin and his fleet. "Commander, I believe you already know that we were born from Wisdom Cubes, right?"

"Yes." Jin replied. "So, what about it?"

Vestal cleared her throat for a long explanation.

"We are now humans but we are still Ships in heart and in soul. Prolonged sustained damage in combat not only damages our physical bodies, but also our souls. You can say that unlike natural humans, our souls are merely artificial. If the soul is not repaired in time, it cracks in pieces and the Shipgirl's body becomes an empty husk."

Jin suddenly took a long look at his Fleet of Shipgirls behind him. They smiled and nodded at him. He continued to listen. This was such a shock.

"That is where us, Repair Ships, come in." Vestal placed a hand on her chest. "This place not only serves as the area's housing for the injured, but also for your Fleet."

"Whenever your Shipgirls are in terrible pain, nya~ Please don't hesitate to come to this place, nya~" Akashi assured them.

"Remember, Commander, me and Akashi are the only one's who can repair your companion's souls." Vestal's expression went from happiness to loneliness. "Whenever they're hurt, their physical bodies can only repair what is on the outside, but not what is on the inside."

"I'll make a note of that." He nodded.

"As for you, Shipgirls." Vestal turned his attention to Jin's Fleet. "Whenever you're in terrible pain, don't hesitate to visit us here, okay?"

"Yes, ma'm!" They all said in unison.

"That's good, then." The smile returned to Vestal's face.

There was suddenly a woman who bumped into Jin. The equipment she was carrying fell off the ground and he hurriedly went down to his knees to help this woman out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The woman apologized profusely.

"No, please don't apologize." He replied. "I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."

He tilted his head up a bit to take a look at the woman. But, the color and style of her hair made him realize it's not just some "woman".

That long blue hair tied in a ponytail by a big yellow ribbon. Could it be?

The woman tilted her head as well and they're now face-to-face. She is now blushing a tomato red and flushing at him.

"Mai?" He blurted out. "Mai Natsume?"

"Oh, Kisaragi-Senpai!" She suddenly shot-up standing. "You're here, already!"

A smile formed on his face. He stood up and picked up the tools she dropped.

"Still as clumsy as ever, I see." He said while giving back her package.

"It's been a while." He continued. "How have you been?"

"Oh." She blushed once again and placed a hand on the back of her head. "Just doing awesome, Senpai."

She's clearly trying to hide her embarrassment. This is the second time she had accidentally bumped into him and almost caused an uproar. The last time was back in the Military Academy when he saved both her and Kajun from a dangerous situation.

Vestal went forward and lifted one of her hands towards Mai. "Ms. Natsume over here is one of our valued assistants."

Jin dusted off his uniform. "I could tell."

It's kind of strange though that she would be offering her assistance for helping the injured rather than being on missions like him.

"It's nice to be of service to you again, Senpai." It seems her embarrassment has now faded. "Please, visit us any time if you need help with injuries."

"Definitely." He replied.

And with that, Mai returned to her duties in the facility.

The second to the last is the Exercise Area.

As they got near…

"Jinjin!"

That loud, obnoxious voice. That tone of enthusiasm and excitement. No, it couldn't be, right?

RIGHT?!

Oh, no!

He now realized what's about to follow, but he couldn't react soon enough.

"Oh, Jinjin!"

Yes, definitely! This person suddenly glomped him and he expected it. He also expected the extreme pain that will follow like the old days. He dropped hard on the ground with a loud thump. His back is seriously going to be broken one of these days even if he's still young.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Jinjin!" The guy on top of him continued to affectionately rub his face on his chest.

"My God, Taro!" He couldn't speak clearly for a moment. "You never change, do you?!"

One final familiar face approached them, as well.

"I'm sorry, Kisaragi-Senpai." The woman said while laughing in embarassment. "I'm strong. But my strength wasn't enough to stop Taro-Senpai from running over you."

"M-Makoto!" was the only thing Jin could say while he continued to struggle under Taro's bulky figure.

"The Commander sure is popular, isn't he?" Little Bel said while slowly approaching the old friends.

Makoto then turned her gaze towards the lovely ladies behind the temporarily-incapacitated Jin.

"Oh, you all must be the Shipgirls that Commander Jin managed to summon."

She went near them but couldn't take her gaze off a certain Shipgirl from the Sakura Empire.

"Oh, my!" Makoto blushed at the beauty in front of her. She grabbed the woman's hand and clasped them together. "You're SO pretty and hot! What's your name?"

The woman gladly appreciated the compliment and smiled at her in return. "You're not so bad yourself. Just call me Atago."

"Oh, Atago!" With that, Makoto planted a soft Kiss in Atago's cheeks which excited her. "I'm Makoto Nanaya. I hope we can be good friends!"

"We definitely will!"

A sweat formed on the other Shipgirls's head. They all turned to look at Takao.

"Please, forgive my Sister." She said. "She's rowdy."

After that, Taro finally released Jin and helped him stand up.

Vestal cleared her throat and approached the two people in front of them.

"Without further adieu." She started. "Ms. Nanaya and Mr. Zazagae over here is in charge of the Exercise Area."

********************** **TUTORIAL** **********************

"It's the start of the new season! I'm totally excited! Let's go get em', Kisaragi-Senpai!" – Makoto

"All the opponents look strong, but I know that Jinjin is stronger!" – Taro

The Exercise Area is where you can place your ships to spar and challenge other Ships online.

Every Season you start in lower Rank as "Private", you have a chance to increase your Rank by repeatedly challenging other Player's Fleets and winning. Every wins will earn you "Merit Points" as well that you can use to exchange for various rewards.

********************** **END OF TUTORIAL** **********************

"It's nice being in service with you again, Kisaragi-Senpai." Makoto said while saluting respectfully at him.

"We'll definitely do our best!" Taro flashed a big smile and lifted his fists.

Just like the old days back in the Military Academy, he's like the Student Council President all over again. But, it's not so bad, after all. If only he still has his glasses on.

"I expect nothing less from the both of you." Jin saluted at them in return.

It is now time for the final part of the tour.

They have now arrived at the Main Docks of the Naval Facility.

There is a lone Ship parked in front.

This Ship looks odd. It doesn't have any riggings and guns for defense. But something feels different with this Ship. It looks vulnerable but not at the same time. It's like what it's trying to present on the outside is merely a façade.

His mobile device suddenly rang in the middle of all this.

It is one of the Captains of the NOL he had a meeting with yesterday. He flashed a virtual screen from his device and the Captain's face is now in full view.

"Greetings, Commander." He began. "Has Vestal lead you to the final part of the tour?"

"Yes, she did, Captain."

"Very well." The Captain cleared his throat. "You are now at the Main Docks, yes?"

Vestal went near Jin so that the Captain could see her. "We've arrived, Captain."

"Good job on assisting our Commander, Vestal."

She nodded and then the Captain continued.

"Now, Commander. There's a Ship in front of you all."

They all turned to the solitary Ship on the Main Dock.

"That is the Ship you will be using whenever you join your Fleet in battle out there."

This? This lone ship is the one he will use? It doesn't seem to even have any Command Center. How is he supposed to pilot this thing?!

"By the way, Commander, that Ship is special."

Special, in what way, exactly?

He wanted to say these things out loud, but that would be extremely rude so he just bit his tongue to keep himself quiet.

"That Ship is powered by a Wisdom Cube."

His face shot up and then turned to gaze at the Ship once more. Does that mean this Ship also has a life of it's own? He just looked at it, curiously, as the Captain continued to speak.

"Here's your final duty for today, Commander."

He prepped himself ready mentally.

"First, I need you to go to the Deck of that Ship."

"Got it."

He slowly approached the Ship. His Fleet of Shipgirls just stood behind him and are willing to wait.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly had the urge to touch and caress the Ship's sides.

"Commander…"

He heard a voice. Was it his imagination?

"Commander… I…"

There it was again. This time, it was a little louder, but where was it coming from. He waited for a few more moments but the voice suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay, Commander?"

He was snapped back to attention by the NOL Captain.

"It was nothing, sir." He shook his head. "I'll be there in a few."

Now, he suddenly jumped very high towards the top of the Ship and then made his way to the Deck.

"I am now here, sir."

"Alright, now what I want you to do is focus your power of Armagus to synchronize yourself to the Wisdom Cube on that Ship. Concentrate and don't falter!"

The miracle of Armagus and Wisdom Cubes are truly astounding. That would be pretty easy for him.

"Commander. I must warn you before you do this." The Captain said, nervously.

"Yes, sir?"

"In a moment, you will find out the reason why we cannot just promote anybody in the NOL to be the Commander of this Naval Division." The Captain paused for a bit. "We have determined that only you can do it amongst our numbers."

Was this really a warning or a compliment? He's not that powerful, that's for sure. What the hell were they thinking!? Was he just an expendable pawn to them all along?!

"Now…" The Captain suddenly dropped his fists on the table. "Do it, Commander!"

"Yes, sir!" He replied. "Begin Synchronization! Armagus Activate!"

Then, a bright blue light suddenly covered him. It was enough so that his Fleet far below could see it and it made them worry for their Commander.

"Good luck, my Master." Belfast said in a quiet tone.

His body is now covered in bright-blue, octagon-shaped linings. They're glowing in random patterns around his body. They can be seen even when he is wearing a full-bodied uniform.

Jin's eyes are now changing colors, as well. His pupils have turned a bright-blue and his schleras have turned pitch-black; a sign of Armagus Synchronization being successful, but this is the very first time that it will be bonded to a Wisdom Cube. If this is successful, he knows that the synchronization will combine his soul with that of inside the Wisdom Cube on this Ship. It will bind them together.

But suddenly, there is a shock of intense pain covering his whole body. It was mild at first, and then it progressively gets worse and worse. It's as if he feels like his internal organs are going to explode. His muscles are screaming in extreme pain, like he is training in a room lacking in oxygen.

He couldn't hold his screams anymore, and he shouted in agony at the top of his lungs. He dropped his mobile device to the ground as he held himself.

"Please, bear with it, Commander!" The Captain said.

He's in Hell. It definitely is. It's like his body is being stabbed continuously by sharp knives and being pounded by a baseball bat at the same time. He didn't know that using Armagus to synchronize your soul to a Wisdom Cube could be this painful.

Afterwards, numerous bright-blue threads spurted out of his body, but there was no blood. They convulsed and wiggled around uncontrollably, like tentacles. A few moments later and they began to stabilize and planted themselves to the ground; it signifies his soul slowly being connected to the Ship.

His screams are now becoming louder. It is so loud that even his Shipgirls below can hear him in agony and in pain.

"Master!" Belfast was the first to react.

The whole Fleet began to follow suit but Vestal placed a hand on Belfast's shoulders to calm her down.

"The Commander has to pass this test." She said to her. "Please, all of you, believe in him."

Tears are now beginning to well up inside Belfast's eyes as she continued to watch the Ship in horror.

She couldn't take it.

How could she?

How could she stand idly by while her beloved Master is in so much pain?!

Vampire, however, could not take it anymore and dropped to her knees and cried her eyes out. Her tears pouring out uncontrollably just like her Commander being in an uncontrollable state.

"Commander…" She uttered. "Thou is in so much pain. I can feel it! I can't take it!"

The others followed suit, and tears began to well up in their eyes, as well.

Vestal could just watch in utter disbelief. She knew this would happen. She knew that they're not gonna be able to handle their Commander being in this state.

They can't. Because, they are connected to him. Body and soul, they are all one with him. But, she has to stand her ground. She wants to believe that their Commander is strong.

"Believe in your Commander. He will pass this test!" She assured them.

It did little to comfort them as they continued to weep in horror.

"Bear with it, Commander!" The Captain repeated. "You're almost there!"

He placed a hand on his head to calm a little bit of the pain down. He continued to grit his teeth and having the temptation to bite his tongue out violently but resisted that urge. His eyes are now tearing up blood. The blood flowed freely from his eyes and down to the flooring of the deck.

After in what amounts to an eternity, the pain begins to slowly subside. His screams have now turned to panting and heavy breathing. The worse is over, but he still couldn't bring himself to stand.

"That's it, Commander."

And then, there was silence.

He can see that the Captain on the virtual screen is talking but he couldn't hear anything.

Was his hearing now destroyed? Did he become Deaf?

No, that's not it.

Then suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed his sight. He finds himself floating in a void of light. There's pictures moving around himself. Like fragmented pieces of a film, they played continuously.

He can see a lone ship - an Aircraft Carrier, to be exact, crossing the oceans against a battalion of lightly-armed ships.

"Commander…"

That voice. That voice he heard earlier. It is definitely a woman's voice.

"Dearest Commander…"

He saw the Aircraft Carrier on the fragments of pictures, once again. A Carrier bearing a flag of stars and stripes, red and blue.

These must be fragmented pieces of the memories of World War 2.

That country has already been completely wiped out by the Black Beast many, many years ago. Yet, this Carrier carried their flag in all it's glory. It is the first time he saw it. Those must be the heydays.

"I have seen many wars and witnessed countless deaths…"

The voice continued to speak.

The fragmented pieces have now combined together like a single piece of a reeling film.

He can now see the Aircraft Carrier in all it's glory. It is now clear.

"That Aircraft Carrier…" He uttered to the voice.

He remembers now.

That Ship was the greatest of the United States. The Ace of the American Fleet that have won many wars. Like him, she was awarded with countless medals in her name.

An Aircraft Carrier who managed to fight alone and hold the line against an entire fleet of the Country of the Rising Sun.

There will be no other Carriers of such caliber, past or present, that will shine brightly or ever will be again.

A naked, almost transparent figure of a woman suddenly appeared before him.

She has long silver hair that matches the color of her eyes. A beautiful, slender woman. She is beckoning to him.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and placed her forehead on his own, so close that they're almost kissing. But he couldn't move. Not an inch of his muscles are allowing him to twitch his body.

"You have my greetings, Commander. We are now one. From here, I will be with you as you will be with me, forever."

He just stared at her eyes. He's drowning in them and he couldn't say a word, at the moment.

"I am the greatest of the Eagle Union… The Ace of the United Nations…"

His expectations were right. There's no other like her.

No one.

He realized now that he is binding his soul to this woman. The reason why he was in so much pain earlier, is because he is shouldering all the pain this woman has carried all throughout the centuries, even now.

"E PLURIBUS UNUM…!" The woman raised her voice.

"You definitely are… " Was all he could say. "You are…"

With that, the woman slowly brought her lips closer to his and kissed him, signifying their union as one. He let her, he let her take him.

This feels… comforting, somehow. How could he fight it? For years, he had also been in a lot of pain. Just reveling in to this kind of feeling is just fine for him. Even if it's just at this very moment.

As her kiss becomes deeper, the light dissipated around him, and he returned to reality.

He found himself in the same deck of the Ship as before.

"I am at your service now, Commander."

It was the voice of the same woman. That's right. That woman is the soul inside the Wisdom Cube on this Ship.

The Armagus Synchronization was successful.

He now understands why the NOL cannot bring anyone else but him to be the Commander of this Division. Because, no ordinary human can handle the extreme pain of the test and be chosen by this Wisdom Cube as their worthy Master.

It's just him. It has always been him.

The pain has completely subsided and he could stand again.

"Commander! Commander!"

He picked up his mobile device to greet his Captain. How long has he been in a dream-like state?

"Are you alright, Commander?!" The Captain is now panicking.

That felt like shit, is what he wanted to say, but he bit his tongue again.

He also noticed that his eyes have stopped tearing up blood, but the running blood earlier had already smeared a part of his face. It's like he had been in a torture cellar for days.

"Yes… sir…" He managed to reply. "I'm… alright, now…"

The Captain sighed in relief. "I'm glad, Commander."

Jin looked at the horizon, and he could see the beautiful sunset. Such a pleasant sight greeting him.

"You now understand, Commander, why we chose you for this…"

"Yes, sir." He began. "And I gladly accept."

"Good job, Commander." The Captain then sighed in relief. "Now, that you are bonded to this ship's Wisdom Cube, you can now pilot it through your will."

That's right. The woman who appeared before him earlier has enabled him to commandeer this ship.

"We needed you to do this because it's the only way you can command your fleet effectively when fighting in the open ocean." The Captain stated bluntly.

"It makes sense now, Captain."

"That's right." The Captain continued. "Whenever you bind yourself to this Ship, you can commune with your Ships from afar through Ars Magus telepathy. You can even force commands on your Fleets that they will hesitate to obey through your Power of Order. They will be forced to obey you, no matter what the cost. It can also amplify your powers to help you face your opponents at sea."

He took a look at his hands, and he saw that there's a huge, thick wall of ice in front of his ship. He slowly walked towards the forward and saw that the ice was erected from the ocean below, and it's not melting.

He must have done this while he was in that dream-like state.

Thankfully, he has the power to make this ice disappear at will, and so he did. As he waved his hand, the ice wall shattered, and its shards fell to the ocean below.

"However, I must give you another warning, Commander…"

He continued to listen.

"Piloting this ship through your will requires extreme concentration and focus. And using your abilities too much in this state can put a strain on your mind and body. So please, try to use them only when necessary. The steering wheel of this ship is your will. Whoever is the soul inside that Wisdom Cube, she needs you to concentrate for her, as well. Always maintain your focus. It is the reason why we cannot risk arming this ship with weapons, as a slight miscalculation can cause you to self-destruct this ship by accident or cause a friendly fire."

He nodded in agreement to his Captain.

"I repeat, Commander, maintain your focus!" The Captain is dead serious on this one. "Are we clear?"

"Understood." He answered back.

"That will be it for today, Commander, you deserve a respite." The Captain crossed his arms. "Please, rest on your quarters now and we will update you again, tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir." He stated and then turned off his mobile device.

And then suddenly, the woman earlier appeared before him again. She is the personification of this ship he's gonna pilot from here on out. Only he can see her ethereal form like this, and nobody else.

She embraced him with a victorious smile on her face.

"It's you…" He uttered softly.

"I am now yours, Commander." She exclaimed.

"Your name is…" He started.

"That's right…" She proudly stated. "My name is…"

_ENTERPRISE._

********************** **END OF CHAPTER ************************

**Author's Notes**: "This chapter ended up being very long. But, I had fun writing it, anyways. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to give me your feedbacks or ideas on the "Reviews" section. See you all again next chapter!"

Next Chapter: **Chapter 4 –** First Mission


	4. The Crimson Axis

**Author's Notes**: "Thank you for waiting, guys! I decided to continue the story because what the hell?! I started this one, might as well finish it. So, this is where things will get a little bit serious for Jin and his Shipgirls. It's almost time for our young Hero to face his new challenges. New enemies and new allies will arise. Jin is widely known as the most talented and powerful member of the Novus Orbis Librarium, atleast on land. But, will he still be able to uphold his reputation at sea? Only time will tell."

**Chapter 4** – The Crimson Axis

"Who are you?"

How many times had he asked that question? How many times had he seen this man in front of him? How many times had he been inside this dream every night?

This man is wearing a red jacket and a huge sword tucked behind him. He has spiky, silver hair and his right hand is naught but covered with black darkness and glowing red stains cover all over it dancing like hot fire. This person refuses to look at him but despite that, something tells him this person is important; like a family member.

Why can't he remember this person then?

It was the same scenario, over and over again. Like how it happened so many times, the ground beneath them shakes and the walls around them cracked. He fell into the abyss. He tried to reach a hand to this person, as he had done so many times, who is still static. But the man still refused to move and look at him. He shouted at the top of his lungs as he descended to nothingness.

His body shot up as reality kicked in. His naked body is glistening with sweat and he placed a hand on his head. His breaths are ragged and he took a look at his clock…

5:21am

Dawn is about to break and the sun is about to shine on the horizon. He stood up to look at his window. The oceans are beginning to wake up and the Seagulls are already crying in the morning dew. Then he heard footsteps. It was faint at first but became louder and louder and they were sprinting towards his bedroom door. And with a loud bang, two ladies came in bursting his door open with definite worried looks on their faces.

"Master, what's wrong?!" Both shouted in unison.

He paused to look at them but still maintained his stoic face. In a moment, both ladies are now blushing a tomato red.

"… I'm fine."

The ladies are still blushing and both are looking down on the ground in embarrassment.

"Is something the matter?" He broke the silence.

That snapped them back to concentration.

"I'm so sorry for barging in so suddenly, Master Jin." Belfast was the first to reply.

"M-my deepest apologies..!" The much younger Belfast stuttered and covered both of her eyes with her hands. It seems she is about to cry.

He can't help but feel that she's kind of cute when she does that. It definitely reminds him of a young Tsubaki. But when he looked below to his body, he finally realized what's causing the beautiful ladies in front of him to flush like there's no tomorrow; his body is bare-naked with sweat still glistening all over it and he is only wearing a very tight pair of shorts.

"My apologies." He tried to hide his embarrassment, as well. He really wants to bash his own head for being this dense.

He slowly went to get his Japanese Kimono and draped it on his body like a bathrobe. But he didn't fasten it, so clearly his well-toned chest and muscled abdominals are still visible. But this awkwardness has gone on long enough.

"Any new reports?" He started.

It took a moment, but Belfast and Little Bel broke from their musings.

"HQ contacted earlier, Master." She said. "They said to report to the office, as soon as possible."

"A-also..." Little Bel continued. "W-we've already prepared your breakfast and bath. Please, enjoy them at your leisure."

Oh? These Headmaids are definitely amazing. It seems that he didn't even need to worry about these things whenever he wakes up in the morning. It's like instinct to them.

"Thank you kindly, ladies." He smiled at them. "Please, assemble everyone at the office after an hour."

"Yes, my Master!" The two maids said at the same time. They bowed to him happily and excused themselves to give their Master some privacy.

As the two ladies walked, they finally had the chance to contemplate.

"The Master sure is so muscular…" Little Bel suddenly blurted out. She's blushing hard again.

"Little Bel!" Now it was Belfast's turn to have her face coated in red. "Have some courtesy when thinking about our Master, will you?"

Little Bel continued to look in front of her, though. Like she's in a trance. Come to think of it, Belfast can't help but think about the Master's rippling body, as well. She felt like a pervert and slapped herself in the face. This is just not right. How dare she fantasize about her Master like this? This is not proper behavior for a Headmaid!

"Also, those scars…" Little Bel continued.

Belfast paused for a bit. She also saw those numerous scars on her Master's body. There's quite a number of them all over his frame. The Master had definitely faced many, many struggles. As the "Hero of Ikaruga", those wars certainly took their toll.

"Is the Master in pain…?" Little Bel spoke again. There's a notice-able sadness in her voice.

It pained her, as well. As the Master's Headmaid, she swore to bear his burden. If anything, it motivated her to serve him even more.

"Big Sister?" Little Bel broke the silence as they continued to walk.

"We must serve the Master with all our combined strengths." Her tone changed. "No matter what, our lives belong to him. Understand?"

"Yes, Big Sister." Little Bel nodded. "I promise to devote myself to Master with you forever!"

She smiled and pats the young girl in the head.

The Shipgirls have all assembled at Jin's office, waiting for their beloved Commander. If this news will turn out to be what they are expecting it to be, they have to be prepared to face very familiar faces of enemies, once again. With them now occupying human bodies, they are all a lot stronger than ever before. With the miracle of Wisdom Cubes inside their core, they are capable of impossible feats.

What is there to fear?

"Alright, my faithful Servants…" Queen Elizabeth gathered everyone. Sitting on her throne in all high, it seems that everyone agreed that without the Commander around, she is their de-facto leader. "Try not to disappoint me and the Commander when—"

"You and the Commander?" Warspite interrupted the Queen and giggled.

The Queen blushed and almost fell from her throne. "I-it's not what you think, Warspite!"

"Ara ara~" Atago giggled with Warspite. "Big Sister Atago will definitely make the Commander proud, but I'm not sure about you."

"S-Shut up!" The blush on Elizabeth's face are now becoming deeper. "It's pretty clear that you fantasize about the Commander a lot, which is very unlady-like, you know!"

"Oh, I do~!" The Queen's insults had just backfired. "The Commander is Big Sister's property, after all~!"

Elizabeth squinted. That voluptuous body is definitely scaring her and making her feel inferior despite being the high Queen. Is the Commander into things like that? Does he want them big or is a small stature okay for him? Does he like women who behave like a lady or like this Atago?

Oh, no… What the hell was she thinking? She really can't stand this woman.

The door to the office slowly opened to reveal their dear Commander, Jin, accompanied by Belfast and Little Bel behind him.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Shikikan-sama!" The Sakura Empire ships all went near him and bowed their heads in traditional Japanese style. The two Submarines, I-168 and I-13, then proceeded to hug his sides.

"Pleasant morning, Commander!" The Royal Navy ships followed after and happily did their "curtsy" bows towards him in traditional English style. Vampire squeezed between I-68 and I-13 to join them in hugging the Commander's sides.

"Same to you, my ladies." He smiled at them and then sat on his chair.

Belfast went behind him and draped his cape over his shoulders. "Your cloak, Master."

Little Bel then turned on the main monitor screen in front of them with the remote to reveal the same NOL Captain from yesterday. All the Shipgirls focused intently while being beside their Commander.

"Greetings, Commander." The Captain greeted. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

A good night's sleep? That's a very good question. He remembered that dream again.

"Never better, Captain." He just put on a fake smile.

"Good."

"So, what's the situation now, Captain?"

The Captain joined his fingers in front of his face. "The bad news is one of our facilities was attacked again late last night."

There was a moment of silence. Jin's eyebrows furrowed and he let out an annoyed snarl.

"Thankfully." The Captain continued. "Our forces there were able to manage and hold them off long enough for the enemy to withdraw."

The Shipgirls let out some sigs of relief but not Jin.

"Apparently, the Captain managing that facility realized that the enemy wasn't planning on going all-out on them from the beginning, and the enemy leaders just toyed with them and handed a message before leaving."

Things are now becoming interesting. With the leaders now showing up, it will be much easier for Jin to plan his next moves.

"Who are these leaders, Captain?" He asked.

"They did not give out their names." The Captain replied. "However, the Captain described them as two individuals. Both looked like foxes that came from the underworld. One, a woman that looks as pure white tails bearing flames of blue meshed with stoic nihilism. The other, a woman that looks as pure black tails wielding flames of red mixing with sadistic superiority. They bear planes that terrorizes the skies."

"Aircraft Carriers…" Jin muttered silently.

The Shipgirls from Jin's fleet all suddenly gasped. Jin remained silent but knew why; an individual would only react as such if they are somehow familiar with the opponents at hand.

"The message they sent is this." The Captain lowered his head. "Rejoice! The world shall be reborn anew! The Sirens and the Master shall end all suffering. The world is overpopulated with fools. We will save the world. We will weed out the chaf from the wheat. We will create a new world where only the purest shall survive. Only the worthy shall live!"

Jin let out another snarl. Before he conquered Yukianesa, he remembered having the same mentality in mind. He had the same nihilistic goals as them. With the Power of Order, one of his purposes is to balance the scales of good and evil.

But…

That was before he realized that that is not his job. Who is he to judge the human race for their crimes when he himself had committed questionable deeds to accomplish his goals, as well? He is just a human and not a God. Nothing more than that. And so, he defied and dominated Yukianesa's will.

"And that was so cruel of you, Master!" Yukianesa suddenly blurted to his mind.

"I'm sorry." Jin replied and lowered his head.

Yukianesa was expecting her Master to scold her again, but he didn't this time. Surely, something is seriously bothering him. A deep thought she could not comprehend. She did not say anything back and suddenly did not have the mood to tease him. Atleast, for now. So, she returned to sleep.

"We are…" The Captain looks straight into Jin's eyes. "The Crimson Axis!"

Jin's eyes widened. His Shipgirls did the same.

"The good news is.." The Captain disappeared from the screen and a virtual map was shown to them. "Our satellites had finally managed to track one of their strongholds."

Jin and his fleet focused their looks on the virtual map. There was a red dot in a nearby island. An island named Carpe Diem.

**Note to Readers**: "Carpe Diem" in Latin means "Seize the Day"

An island notorious for it's reputation as haunted grounds. Before the Zero Squadron Division was formed within the NOL, it is said that all traitors within the organization were tortured, executed, and beheaded there in long past. A fitting place for an enemy to make their fortress, most likely to honor the treacherous.

"I believe they have multiple strongholds." The Captain continued. "I offer my sincerest apologies but we still don't know what kind of technology they are using. We theorized that those fortresses must be using some kind of unknown cloaking technology to shield their coordinates. So far, we have only managed to locate this one."

This is by no means a coincidence. Jin knows they are provoking the Novus Orbis Librarium. They WANT him to go to that stronghold and meet with them, don't they? An invitation is an invitation. But this kind of gesture is so tasteless.

"Commander…" The Captain closed out his device. "You know what you must do."

Jin stood up and saluted the Captain. "For God, country, and the Imperator!"

"Good." The Captain returned to the screen and saluted at him in return. "Come back safely to us, Commander. Godspeed!"

With that, the monitor turned blank and Little Bel turned it off completely.

"Those two are working with the Sirens, huh?" Queen Elizabeth started and turned to look at the Sakura Empire girls.

There was only silence and even Atago's flirtatious smile earlier completely disappeared from her face. I-168 and I-13 had their heads hanged in shame and it looks like they're about to cry.

"My sword belongs to the Commander alone." Takao was the only one who spoke. "Wether I fight my enemies or allies, if so desired by the Commander, I will gladly oblige!"

"Oh?" The Queen went near them with a smug grin on her face while crossing her arms. "Then how about the others, then? Will you still fight with us?"

"That's enough, your Highness." Jin had to put his foot down. They're already shameful enough as it is, and she's kicking them while they're down. That is something he will not tolerate within his fleet. It's just pathetic and dishonorable.

"By the way, Commander." Warspite interrupted, changing the subject. "The enemy said something about a Master. What does it mean?"

Jin stood up and did not reply to her question. He went to the center of the Shipgirls, and after further analyzation, he concluded that there's another "Commander" like him who is aligned with the Sirens and are leading these attacks. So, his goal is to get to this Commander and then maybe ask this person for information on how to defeat the Sirens, if that person will be cooperative.

"We depart at near evening." Jin commanded.

"Yes, my Commander!" All replied enthusiastically.

"By my authority as Queen, the Azur Lane will not fail!" The Queen stood up from her throne and planted her scepter to the ground.

Azur Lane, huh? So, that's what the fleet of Shipgirls in his service chose to call themselves. An interesting contrast to the Crimson Axis they're about to face.

In the island of Carpe Diem, it was already night time. The Moon is shining ever so brightly ahead and the ocean's hums are tuning it's musics to the evening breeze. Ships of all sizes are guarding the area, from Light Destroyers to Heavy Cruisers. Submarines are also constantly patrolling the area. Despite these ships only being artificially summoned, they stood their ground like soldiers obeying the command of a Lord. These ships don't have lives of their own unlike a Shipgirl powered by a Wisdom Cube, but it's what makes them effective in battle because they don't have a soul and have no emotions. They are disposable and there will be no objections coming from these things.

"Kaga, what do you suppose is the fundamental nature of battle?" A woman said while feeling the gentle breeze on her hair as she looks on far ahead.

"Akagi-Oneesama…" The white-haired fox girl looked at the blue flames dancing around her right hand. "The weak always perishes."

"To battle is to give pain." The black-haired fox girl continued while having sneer on her face. "To battle is to receive pain. A mutual exchange of agony and despair."

Akagi lowered her body and gently wrapped her arms around her dearest companion, gently caressing Kaga's frame with her hands, almost touching her breasts.

"Through all of this pain, we understand each other's feelings." Their eyes locked at each other longingly. "That means, to battle is to love."

"The Master gave us these orders." Kaga stood up and formed a talisman on one of her hands, it slowly transformed into a plane made of blue flames. "I will destroy my enemies. That is all."

Akagi let out a giggle and stood up, as well. "Our Master told us that he'll be coming."

"The Commander of Azur Lane…"

"Indeed." Akagi smiled at the thought and placed a hand on her cheeks in excitement. A blush formed on her face. "I can't wait to meet him."

There was silence for a bit.

"Do you think it's rather strange that the Master is somehow so familiar with that Commander?" Kaga questioned. "The Master even knows his name; Commander Jin Kisaragi."

"Oh, my dear Kaga, don't pry into the Master's privacy." Akagi replied. "You don't want to upset Prinz Eugen, don't you?"

Kaga froze at the thought. That certain Ironblood Shipgirl who is also their ally is something of an enigma to them. She is a gadfly who enjoys stimulating people for her own twisted amusement. She is also extremely close to the Master. Well, more like she's in-love with him, and she makes no effort to hide it from them. She hasn't seen her mad before, but would rather not take that risk.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama."

Akagi then spotted something on the horizon and they've finally arrived. "It is time, Kaga."

The white foxgirl tensed and sure enough as expected, an army of ships along with some Shipgirls on their decks are slowly approaching them.

"This will be fun." Akagi smiled.

"Let's go, Onee-sama."

With that, both raced back to their fortress to prepare for the on-coming battle.

_END_

**Author's Notes**: "I'm really satisfied on how this Chapter came out. I hope you guys had fun reading this! So, I know one of the questions you are probably asking is: Who is this Master? And as Kaga notes, why is he so familiar with our Hero and Commander even though they've never even met? Well that, my dear readers, is something that I will reveal in later Chapters. You can all theorize, if you want. But, I will keep you guys guessing, for now. Yeah, I'm also a Sadist like Akagi. So, please leave your reviews, feedbacks and requests on the "Reviews" Section! See you all again next Chapter! ^_^


	5. When the Seagulls cry

**Author's Notes**: "As Jin prepares for his new challenges, he suddenly stumbled upon the news of a new threat – a mysterious "Master" who is aligned with the Sirens. What's more, this Master knows his identity. But why is that Master doing this? What is his or her purpose? The Commander's struggles have only just begun."

**Chapter 5** – When the Seagulls cry

There is something eating at his insides. When he heard the news of that "Master" the enemy was talking about, there was a sudden, emotional pain creeping at his core; a feeling of emptiness, like some part of him is completely missing. But, why?

"Master…"

He heard a voice, but he was so deep in his thoughts that he ignored it. His hands are placed in his head and he was in a trance for a few hours now. Maybe even Belfast and Little Bel are already getting worried.

"Master!" The voice was louder. "Please, answer me!"

And he finally recognized the voice. His eyes blinked heavily. It was Yukianesa's voice.

"Geez, Master…" She seems to be breathing heavily. "What is wrong with you?!"

He still couldn't answer. He just looked at his beloved sword.

"If you won't answer me…" She was threatening him.

It was the first time that he heard her talk to him like this. She must be really worried.

"I…" He finally spoke. "I feel empty…"

"You were thinking about that mysterious Master…"

He nodded. "Why…?"

She didn't answer. She's just not telling him right now, but for some reason, she has a hunch of the identity of the mysterious Master, and she is hoping that she's going to be wrong in her assumption. By God's mercy, if she turns out to be right, then it might completely break her Master. Keeping secrets is not something she's used to, especially keeping secrets from her Master. But, she can't be so sure right now. It would be better if her Master find it out on his own. She doesn't even want to believe it. So, she just remained silent. For now.

He clenched his fists and stood from his seat. Why would he feel this just now when he heard that news? He needs answers, and it seems he's only going to get it when he's finally face to face with that person. He knows it would an extremely long struggle to get there.

And when the night has beckoned, the wheel of fate is about to turn.

"Armagus Activate!" He shouted.

His body sprouted the same, glowing wires as before and planted themselves to the ship he is standing. This time, there's no more pain. The same glowing, octagon-shaped linings are now flashing all over his body once again. They are glowing even more brighter than before. His eye pupils turned blue as glacier ice, and his eye scleras have turned black as night.

With that, the greatest of the Eagle Union opened her eyes in full, responding to the call of her beloved Commander.

"Armagus Synchronization detected!" She declared afterwards.

She wraps her arms around Jin's neck from behind, and both are now looking at the horizon ahead.

"Wisdom Cube merging complete!" Both of them shouted and declared.

"I, Enterprise, will be with you always, Commander." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and looked at his Shipgirls who are all beside him. "Let us depart."

"Yes, Commander!" all the Shipgirls responded at the same time. Riding very large, artificial ships of their own, they sailed forward.

"Good luck, everyone…" Belfast silently said while holding her hands to her chest.

"Please, come back safely, Master…" Little Bel gently waved her hand to them as they slowly disappeared from view.

He instructed Belfast and Little Bel to be left behind to manage the Command Center while he is gone. After all, he knows first-hand that in every single battle he participates in, there's always a sliver of chance that he might not return alive.

As he and his fleet rode the sea in the bright moonlight, Jin's thoughts are completely blank. It is but natural. As he knows that whenever you participate in a battle, things such as emotions and deep musings will not help you survive. One must remain focused.

The Shipgirls kept watching in awe of their Commander, however. He just stood their elegantly, his arms crossed, with one hand holding his beloved sword, and his cape flying gracefully with the night breeze. To the Shipgirls, he is an object of veneration.

"The Commander is so lovely." Atago suddenly blurted. Clearly not intending to hide her admiration for her beloved Lord.

"You're so obnoxious, you know that?!" Obviously, this prompted an annoyed response from the Queen herself.

"You seem to hate it whenever Atago admires the Commander, Your Majesty." Warspite has a sly smile on her cute face. She really does enjoy teasing the Queen. A lot.

"Hmph!" Elizabeth crossed her arms and a huge blush appeared on her face. "I just want us to remain focused on the task at hand! That's all!"

"Whatever you say, your Highness."

"Still…" Illustrious looked at the night sky. "It's such a cold, dark night. Isn't it, dear Commander?"

Jin didn't respond. He just keeps his eyes focused forward. Takao was doing the same thing. After all, both of them have the same approach towards being in war. After a long silence, he readied his tactics.

"Illustrious." Jin furrowed his brows.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Send some of your planes out ahead and scout around the area." He swayed his hand to signal his command.

"Gladly, my dear Commander."

Illustrious sent out four of her planes out as instructed. With a gentle wave of her hand, they flew without hesitation.

"I-168 and I-13." He called for the Submarines.

"Hai, Shikikan-sama?" Both responded.

"Submerge yourselves and your Submarines for the mean time, but keep moving forward with us as you do."

The Submarines nodded, and descended themselves below. As they disappeared, their artificially-summoned Submarine companions followed one after another. He senses something foreboding. So, he better play this one safe. The enemy is expecting them, but he had to be aware of his surroundings because this could be a trap.

"Are you alright, Shikikan-sama?" Takao asked.

"I'm taking precautions." He answered. "Keep your eyes open."

"Understood."

After a while, Illustrious's planes have returned and they spoke their findings in female, robotic voices. "No enemies sighted on the east and west coordinates."

"It seems the enemy has no plan on ambushing us from the sides, Commander." Illustrious said as she retreated the aircrafts inside her riggings.

This is the first time he faced an enemy without trying to trap him. They really want to face him head-on. But two figures suddenly appeared before them. The two individuals are now hovering a few feet in front of him. And as what he was transcribed from the descriptions he got from the Captain earlier, they fit these to a tee. Foxes from Hades itself. A fox in white tails bearing flames of blue, and a fox in black tails bearing flames of red. Wielding burning planes from Hell, they terrorize the skies.

"We have finally met you…" The black foxgirl started first. "Commander of Azur Lane…"

The Shipgirls stopped on their tracks and stared at the two. Jin readied his fighting stance and Enterprise, despite being ethereal and cannot be seen by anyone other than the Commander, readied herself, as well. For she knows these two individuals well like the back of her own hand.

"Ara ara~" the black foxgirl continued. "Won't you allow us to introduce ourselves first?"

Jin furrowed his eyebrows and snarled at them like an angry wolf.

"Such a handsome Commander…" She licked her lips seductively and a blush formed on her face. "But please don't look at us like that, it makes me want to possess you."

She's teasing him. This is hopeless and stupid. He already has enough dealing with stuffs like that from Yukianesa.

"My name is Akagi." The black foxgirl declared.

"And I am Kaga." The white foxgirl also declared on her turn. "So, you must be the famous Hero of Ikaruga."

He snarled at them again. He really doesn't like being labeled with that.

"Be careful, Commander." Enterprise warned. "They are not to be taken lightly."

He couldn't agree more. He knows by heart that these two Aircraft Carriers are some of the strongest vessels within the echelon of the Land of the Rising Sun. Enemies that he, under any circumstance, must not underestimate.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Jin finally asked.

"Why, Commander, didn't you receive our message?" Akagi giggled. "We want this world to be re-born!"

"Only the strong shall survive!" Kaga said afterwards.

"Strange…" Akagi placed a finger on her lips. "I can sense the same bearings as our Master coming from you."

Jin's eyes widened. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I couldn't quiet put my finger on it." Akagi crossed her arms and in deep thought. "To be honest, we haven't actually seen the Master's face. The Master always has on a mask made of dark wings that completely obscures his eyes to the world."

So many more questions are now filling Jin's head. He felt the emptiness he was feeling before going back now to eat him at full force again. What do they really mean?

"Commander, please focus!" Enterprise is now trying to calm him down.

That's right. He cannot have his thoughts wander off blindly for just a moment. He is still connected to Enterprise at this very moment. If he falters, he could end up killing his Shipgirls by accident or worse, himself. So, he breathed heavily to relax himself down.

"Still… I don't know why I can feel something similar to our Master emitting from you." Akagi's blush earlier have now disappeared. "It's just a feeling that I have."

"It doesn't matter, Onee-sama." Kaga pointed a finger at Jin and numerous planes covered in blue flames appeared behind her. "Hero of Ikaruga, if you will stand in our way, we will erase you!"

"You are more than welcome to try, Hellfoxes." Jin responded in return.

There was a sudden shot of salvo that barely missed Akagi and Kaga. It was a warning shot. It was from Takao.

"Don't you dare touch the Commander!" Takao threatened with one hand ready to unsheathe her blade. Her eyes are completely being obscured by her hair.

"Takao…" Atago silently muttered.

Elizabeth and Warspite suddenly gasped in shock. They thought that Takao was this silent and serious woman who takes everything professionally. But, at this moment, they can tell she is furious. It seems that anyone who threatens the Commander will taste her wrath.

"Nice to meet you again too, Takao." Akagi sarcastically said. "It's a shame that we are enemies now."

"I am the sword of the Commander." Takao's gaze has pierced through Akagi's. "I care not for my past allegiance nor opponents. Anyone who bars the Commander's way will be cut down by my divine blade!"

"Ohh... how scary~" Akagi mockingly responded.

"You dare strike us while our guards were down?!" Kaga lifted one of her fists shaking in anger. "I will not let you die easily even if you were a former compatriot!"

"Well, since we all can't wait to have each other's throats." Akagi said. "Let us make war, Commander!"

With that, the two foxgirls retreated and as soon as they did, an army of artificially-summoned ships suddenly came into view in front of them. They are already sailing forward towards them, and all are ready to wage battle. Destroyers, Light and Heavy Cruisers in front, Battle Cruisers on the rear, and Submarines, as well. There's quiet a hefty number of them. It seems that they do not plan on toying around with him tonight.

Up front, he spotted three little girls on top of their own artificial ships. Shipgirls sporting piercing gazes directed at him. He can detect the fire in their eyes even when they are a few feet far away from him. Their tunnel-vision is nothing short of electrifying.

"So, Yukikaze…" A girl with dog ears is eating some meat kebabs while marching forward. Her ears and tails flapping with excitement. "You think we can handle this? That Commander and his fleet sure does look strong."

"Oh please, Yuudachi…" Now, a little girl with an over-confident smile crossed her arms. "The Great Yukikaze NEVER loses!"

"Underestimating your opponent is not very smart." A robotic, almost emotionless voice responded.

"Stop ruining my awesome moments, Ayanami!" the little girl gritted her teeth in embarrassment.

For Jin, this is not going to be easy.

"Your orders, Commander?" The Shipgirls readied themselves and their riggings have now formed at their sides, ready to strike down their targets.

"Go forth!" He declared. "Our target is Akagi and Kaga. Destroy those ships!"

"Yes, my Commander!"

With that, they all went down from their respective ships and sprinted towards the ocean using their feet.

"Vampire…" Jin raises one of his hands. "Take your Destroyers up front to destroy those Submarines. Try to weaken the Heavy Cruiser's armor platings by whittling them down, then finish them off with your torpedoes."

"Thy will be done, Commander!" Vampire's eyes are now glowing red.

Right now, he is playing a game of chess. The enemy has far more troops than his, so strategy is of utmost importance. Attacking recklessly and blindly will not work here. He has to find some weak points to take advantage of.

"Takao and Atago…" Jin, again, raises one of his hands. "Take your Heavy Cruisers to support Vampire's Destroyers. Use those heavy main guns on the enemy Destroyers only. Their speed is going to be a problem, and Vampire's firepower, along with her Destroyers, is much too weak to take them out quickly. Also, If you see any planes coming from those Aircraft Carriers, shoot them down!"

"Understood, Commander!" Both responded and went behind Vampire.

With that, the Vanguards pressed forward. Doing what their beloved Commander told them without any hesitation. Vampire's Destroyers, which are very fast, went near the enemy's Heavy Cruisers and slowly whittled down their tight defenses. The slow-moving, enemy Heavy Cruisers can do nothing against the highly-mobile Destroyers. When their defenses have been totally downed, they were torpedoed, one by one. When the enemy tried to send in mobile Destroyers of their own to combat them, the Commander's own Heavy Cruisers used their main guns to pick them off, one after another, before they can reach Vampire's Destroyers. Akagi and Kaga then sent out burning planes to aid their allies, but all of them were quickly shot down before they can even drop their bearings.

"Tch!" Yukikaze is already losing her confidence and being slowly demoralized. "Useless ships!"

"Grrrr!" Yuudachi growled in frustration. "This is bad. I think we're gonna have to step in."

"I don't think that would be wise." Ayanami said while still maintaining her stoic composure.

"Now, I'm mad!" Yukikaze jumped down from her ship first. "I'm going to take care of them myself!"

"Wait, Yukikaze!" Yuudachi followed soon after, then Ayanami, leaving the back rear completely exposed.

"Predictable." Jin muttered silently and this even prompted a smug grin from Enterprise herself. As expected of her dear Commander - he is definitely amazing. Wipe the enemy's frontline, the enemy's Vanguard are just a bunch of little girls, their emotions always get the better of them, they plan to really attack head-on recklessly, leaving their backline completely vulnerable to his mercy.

Psychological Warfare at it's finest.

"Elizabeth and Warspite…" He now called for the Lady and the Knight.

"No need to say anything, Commander…" Elizabeth sipped her tea and raised her scepter. "Warspite! Hurry and take care of those ships on the rear!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" Warspite readied her giant riggings. "Belli Dura Despicio!"

With that, the backline was wiped out in an instant. The Salvo came out of nowhere and it surprised the enemy's Vanguard. As they looked behind them, there was nothing but constant explosions.

"Not bad…" Akagi said. "Yukikaze, Yuudachi, Ayanami… retreat back!"

A blush formed once again on Akagi's face. This Jin Kisaragi is brutal with his tactics. As what their Master told them, he acts civil when outside the battlefield, but inside it, he is completely ruthless. After all, War doesn't discriminate – he will annihilate his enemies without hesitation, even if they're women. All will be destroyed in his path. Just thinking about this makes her feel all hot inside. It really makes her want to really possess that Commander and make him her property, forever.

The three little Shipgirls could do nothing but agree with Akagi's command. They certainly don't want to die here.

"Onee-sama, I won't allow myself to be defeated!" Kaga's fists are beginning to shake in anger.

"There you go again with your desire to be stronger than your opponent."

Kaga's blood is now boiling. Especially since he promised to make that Takao pay for threatening them earlier. This is unforgivable. But they still have an ace in their hands. A power given to them by the Sirens, and only a select few of them can wield it.

"I won't let you escape!" Jin spotted the enemy Vanguard retreating. "Illustrious!"

"Of course, Commander!" Illustrious's moved her hands gracefully as she sent her planes out. Her ample breasts bouncing in rhythm with her body. "Where do you think you're going, little children?"

The planes went out and targeted the enemy front lines. The planes unloaded their bombs and ammos on the remaining artificial enemy ships and completely wiped them off. All the enemy artificial ships began attacking blindly as they lost the command of their Vanguard. Some of them tried to shoot the planes down, but they are quickly dispatched by Vampire, Takao, and Atago who are moving around the battlefield like butterflies. As the planes reached the enemy Commanders, they exploded and the three little Shipgirls flew far back due to the impact of the explosion.

"Ouch!" Yuudachi dropped and slid to the water on her butt. Her eyes are spinning.

"Yuudachi!" Yukikaze quickly went to her companion and held her.

"Uuuuu~" Yuudachi's eyes are still spinning around. "I'm alright…"

"Let's withdraw." Ayanami motioned for them to continue moving back towards Akagi and Kaga for safety.

"Come forth, my familiar!" Kaga focused her energy below her. The ocean water below her suddenly boiled. Blue flames suddenly erupted and summoned a spiritual animal form; a giant, white fox animal wreathed in blue flames. The creature growled loudly and it sent minor shockwaves to the surrounding area. Yukikaze, Yuudachi, and Ayanami shook in fear. They ran towards the safety of some nearby rocks and hid behind them.

"I will lay waste to that Commander and his pathetic fleet." Kaga flashed an almost psychotic smile.

"Ever the competitive one, dear sister." Akagi smiled and decided to let Kaga do her own thing. Perhaps indulging in his nihilistic tendencies would be worth the watch, once in a while. With this, they cannot lose.

"What in the world?!" Vampire was the first to react to a rampaging beast suddenly sprinting towards them.

"What is that thing?!" Takao and Atago followed suit but all of them just stood in shock. The Beast sent out another powerful shockwave which knocked the three off their feet and ripping their clothes apart. They flied in random directions and lied floating helplessly in the waters.

"Hahahaha..!" Kaga stayed behind her familiar, watching the glorious scenery in front of her. "Do not underestimate us, you boors!"

The Beast spewed blue fireballs around the area and completely destroyed the Azur Lane's artificial ships with no visible effort. The battle was turned around in an instant.

"Takao!" Atago reached for her sister who is lying near her. "Are you alright?"

"No.. way…!" Takao clutched her right arm in pain. "What kind of… monster is that?!"

When the Beast finished off the last of the artificial ships, it turned it's attention to a lone enemy Shipgirl nearby.

"Guhhh…" Vampire placed a hand on her waist in pain. Her beautiful clothes are now completely ripped. The Beast slowly started to approach her. Illustrious, Elizabeth, and Warspite appeared just in time to defend her and they started unloading on the spirit animal with everything they got.

"Have a serving of this, you monster!"

"It's useless!" Kaga waved her hands and the giant spirit fox sent them flying with one swing of it's mighty paws. Illustrious, Elizabeth and Warspite are now in the same predicament as their other companions and fell.

"I'll start with you, little one!" Kaga motioned for her Spirit Beast to annihilate the weakened Destroyer in front of her.

"C-Commander…" Vampire could do nothing. Her eyes are now shedding tears. She just closed her eyes and covered herself with her arms to wait for the inevitable doom to come crashing down.

The Beast started charging up it's flaming breath, but it was suddenly stopped by giant icicles erupting from below and impaling it, stopping it's tracks.

"N-Nani?!" Kaga's eyes widened as she watched her Spirit Beast struggle helplessly and unable to move. After a few moments, the Beast was completely frozen in place and the icicle prison shattered to pieces. The Beast was no more.

"Be careful, Commander." Enterprise warned. "Please, don't over-extend your abilities."

Jin gritted his teeth and placed a hand on his chest in pain and fell to the ground in one knee. "I know."

It's painful. Too painful. He knows that he should not be using his abilities as much as possible when in this state, but he didn't knew it would be this excruciating. He's been sapped of almost all of his energy. He definitely can't use his abilities again after doing that one. Atleast not until he regained some of this strength back after tonight.

************************ TUTORIAL ************************

Use this icon (Frozen Sanctuary) to call on the Commander's Aid!

By using this feature, Commander Jin can aid his fleet in extremely tight situations. Activating this will send out giant icicles erupting from around the ocean to deal heavy "Area-of-Effect" damage to all enemies in sight and has a chance of FREEZING the enemies, rendering them unable to move or attack for a few seconds. Damage dealt is based on the Commander's level.

However, this feature can only be used ONCE per Sortie. So, be sure to use it wisely.

************************ END OF TUTORIAL ************************

"Onore…!" Kaga switched her gaze to the Commander ahead. She saw that there's no one currently defending him and he's completely vulnerable. She charged towards him and she summoned multiple flaming planes around her.

"Kaga, wait!" Akagi tried to warn her sister, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Entertain me, Hero of Ikaruga!" Kaga smiled psychotically and continued to charge towards the lone Commander. He's a sitting duck for her.

"Commander, no!" The wounded Shipgirls all shouted at the same time. But, it's far too late for them to catch up.

"Commander, look out!" Enterprise can only warn Jin who is still kneeling on the ground and breathing heavily.

As the white foxgirl came closer, Jin bided his time. He's still not done. Not by a long shot.

"I-168.. I-13…!" He finally motioned for the Submarines who were submerged near him since earlier. He was waiting for this moment.

"Hai, Shikikan-sama!" The Submarines re-surfaced in Kaga's blind spot below. Suddenly, Kaga was hit square-on by random gunfire out of nowhere. Her planes were also destroyed. As she screamed in pain, she looked below to find two Submarine Shipgirls who are very familiar to her with apparent smug smiles on their faces. They were also former allies of hers.

"You will not touch the Commander…" I-168 said as she motioned for her artificial Submarines to surround the white foxgirl like a mouse caught inside a cage.

"… you have to go through us." I-13 followed.

"Kaga!" Akagi screamed. She rushed for her dear sister and summoned red flaming planes around her. Not caring about the two enemy Submarine Shipgirls that are about to shoot her if she dares to get near.

"Why, you..!" Kaga stared at the Submarines with fire in her eyes. Blood trickled from her lips. She tried to fight but she was badly wounded by those gunfires, and she slowly descended from flight.

Jin managed to regain some of his strength to catch the falling white foxgirl in his arms. She slowly moved her head and she found herself now in the Commander's hands. Their faces only inches away from each other. He still still retained that piercing gaze straight through her eyes, as if he's staring at her very soul. She found herself drowning in those bright, glacier-blue pupils and black scleras of his. Jin's eyes did not yet return to their normal, emerald color.

"H… Hero.. of.. Ikaruga…" were the only words Kaga could muster, and blush slowly began to form on her cheeks. What is this feeling? She can feel her heart beating uncontrollably. This Commander is so gorgeous up-close and personal like this.

"It's over, Hellfox." Jin gently wiped the blood off of her lips with his thumb.

Kaga could no longer mutter any words and she slipped into unconscious in the Commander's warm hold.

"Kaga!" Akagi repeated in panic

But as she got closer, another individual suddenly appeared on Jin's forward to interrupt between them; a beautiful woman with silver hair meshed with a lone red streak near her bangs, clad in black and red, and wielding giant, monstrous riggings that looked like metallic sharks. They look very much alive and staring down at the Commander with hunger. Her clothes bear a notice-able symbol; the mark of Blood and Iron.

"How inconceivable…" The woman said while crossing her arms in disappointment.

"Prinz Eugen!" Akagi blurted out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Commander." Enterprise said. "An Ironblood Ship. Please, take care!"

Jin's eyes furrowed and he snarled. Prinz Eugen; an Admiral-Hipper class from the country of Germany that was also wiped out by the Black Beast a long time ago. She was known as the "Lucky Ship", who have witnessed the death of her comrades multiple times, but somehow, she always survives.

"Oh? The Commander of Azur Lane, I see." Prinz turned his attention to Jin. But, after just taking a gaze at his eyes, she felt butterflies in her stomach. A blush began to form on her face. This is not possible. Her heart belongs only to her Master. Period. Why is this Commander making her feel like this when it is just the first time they have ever met? Surely this is not love at first sight. There must be a reason, but she can't quiet put her finger on it. There must be.

"What do you want?" Jin suddenly said, breaking her deep thoughts. He gently placed the unconscious Kaga down on the forward of his ship.

Prinz shook her head and cleared her throat. The blush completely disappeared from her face. She retuned her looks to Akagi. "You will retreat, immediately."

Akagi's eyes widened and she snarled in annoyance. She couldn't help but agree. Kaga is already out, and she already lost the mood to continue this battle any longer.

"The Master sends his regards to you, Commander." Prinz flashed a teasing smile at Jin.

"Was that your idea of a provocation?" Jin snarkily replied. "That wasn't funny, by the way."

Prinz giggled slightly. She really loves riling people up. That response from the Commander just widened her smile.

"Consider this battle our way of greetings." She said while gently flipping her hair. "The Master hopes to see you in the near future."

That really wasn't funny. This woman is beginning to get on his nerves.

"Where is your Master?!" He angrily asked. "What is his purpose and why is he doing all of this?!"

"All will be revealed in due time, Commander." She answered. "The only way for you to reach the Master is to struggle."

It seems this woman loves to stimulate people. He can already deduce as much by the way she speaks. So, there's no point in losing his cool.

"This is just the beginning, Commander." She continued. "You may be the Hero of Ikaruga, but the Crimson Axis will not be easy pickings, even for you."

He snarled at her. "I won't let anyone get in my way."

"We'll meet again, soon." She flashed a flirtatious wink at him, and she jumped off from his ship. Akagi gently carried Kaga, who is still out-cold, away and followed after Prinz Eugen. The enemy artificial ships have also turned back and withdrew.

Jin suddenly dropped on his back. His body is about to give out on him.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Enterprise asked and placed the Commander's head on her lap.

"Good question." He snarkily replied while reveling on the soft comfort of Enterprise's smooth thighs. "Everyone… Can you hear me?"

The Shipgirls are just beginning to recover from their injuries and slowly made their way back to the Commander. Just hearing the voice of their beloved Commander calling out to them and being safe and sound is enough to uplift their spirits.

"You're alright, Commander…" Takao responded first and she's still clutching one of her arms in pain. "I'm really… glad…"

"I'm sorry, everyone…" He apologized profusely as he slowly stood up. He was not prepared for that kind of attack. A Spirit Beast almost devoured them, and he had to use the last bits of his strength to defeat it. This is definitely not your normal, everyday naval war.

Morning is approaching. The battle lasted quiet a long time. The Shipgirls all smiled at each other, and then, to the Commander. Their positivity is definitely something to admire about. Jin looked at the aftermath of the battle. Lots of broken debris are floating all around them, like the ruins of an ancient civilization. It's not entirely new to him. He had seen this numerous times before.

This is war. There is nothing surprising about it.

"Let's go home…" He declared.

When the Seagulls cried on their morning feasts, everything in the ocean is peaceful again.

_END_

-  
**Author's Notes**: "A very long chapter. I really broke my brain writing this one. I hope you guys like it! Let us take a slight break from the main story because the next Chapter will be an Interlude – an opportunity for Jin to get close and personal with his Shipgirls. So, which Shipgirl would you like for him to personally spend time with first? Give me your requests, reviews, and feedbacks on the "Reviews" section, as usual! See you all next Chapter! ;)"

**Next Chapter** – Interlude (*Insert Shipgirl's Name here*)


	6. Interlude (Vampire) - A Vampire's Desire

**Author's Notes**: "So, as per popular request, Vampire will be the first Shipgirl whom Jin will personally spend time with. Thank you for all the reviews and requests. I'm having so much fun writing this BlazBlue X Azur Lane Crossover story even though it's eating my brain cells. With that said, please enjoy this interlude between Jin Kisaragi and Vampire."

**Interlude (Vampire) – A Vampire's Desire**

******************* TUTORIAL ***********************

Use the "Interlude" function to get even more closer to your Shipgirls!

Commander Jin can connect with the Shipgirls in order to increase their affection towards him. Viewing a Shipgirl's "Interlude" greatly increases your affection rating towards them. Affection rates starts from "Stranger", then progressively going into "Friendly", "Crush", and eventually "Love". By reaching the "Love" status, you can propose an Oath of Marriage to a Shipgirl of your choice by using a "Promise Ring". Promise Rings are available in the Diamond Shop for purchasing. A special animation will play with you personally placing the ring on a Shipgirl's ring finger along with her declaring eternal pledge to you. Once you propose to a Shipgirl, her corresponding stats increases exponentially, and a "Special" Skin will be unlocked featuring her wearing a lovely Wedding Dress.

******************* END OF TUTORIAL ***********************

Jin has been rummaging through the mountains of paper-works on his desk for a few hours now. He couldn't concentrate much even though Belfast and Little Bel had already sorted them out for him, earlier. Apparently, being a Commander in a Naval Division doesn't excuse you from stamping these papers with your Seal of Approval. Resumes of new recruits are especially daunting as he also has to personally meet with them for a lengthy interview. And then, there's also these resignation forms. They're going in by the dozens almost every day. Oh, and he must not forget about his mission logs which he has to report to the higher-ups, every now and then. The Librarium has thousands upon thousands of soldiers, so this is but natural. Even a simple, white-collar company or office has this.

"You're hard at work, Master." Belfast said and bringing him his tea.

He took a sip and instantly felt relaxed. There's something about her tea that really calms the nerves. It is special, and need he say, very delectable. As what she always say, only the best for her beloved Master.

"Thank you." He replied and went back to his work.

Belfast and Little Bel remained at his side without uttering any noise. He likes that. Two Secretaries are better than one, in this case. He had no time to slack off too much after that battle two days ago because after he had his off-day on the weekends, he had to take care of these documents.

"I have to meet with some new recruits." Jin stood up and slowly walked to the door. "Please, take care of things for me while I'm gone. I might be home late."

"Of course, Commander." Belfast and Little Bel said while doing their usual "curtsy" bows to him.

When Jin left, the two headmaids fixed the Commander's documents again and piled them up neatly and nicely.

"I wish I could lighten the Master's load…" Little Bel said with sadness in her eyes. "He looks tired."

"I, too." Belfast responded then went below Little Bel's level and patted her head. "But I'm afraid only the Master can accomplish these things. We can only do what we can for him and remain at his side."

"I… understand." Little Bell wiped her eyes.

"Now…" Belfast stood up. "The Master said he might be coming home late, so let us prepare something delicious for him when he returns tonight. Okay?"

A bright smile suddenly formed on Little Bel's face. "Yes, please! Let's do that!"

There was a sudden knock on the door when the headmaids were on their way out.

"Commander?" The weak voice asked behind the door. "Art thou present at the moment..?"

Belfast opened the door to reveal Vampire standing there. Her is lowered, her hands behind her back like she is embarrassed about something.

"Oh, Vampire…" Belfast started. "The Commander just left for some business concerns just a few minutes ago."

Vampire sighed in disappointment.

"Are you still feeling down because of what happened back then, dear?" Belfast could tell the obvious.

Vampire has been pretty ashamed of herself because of what almost happened to her back in the battlefield two days ago. Ever since then, she had been inside her room in the dormitory and hadn't come out since. Miss Noel Vermillion, the one who manages the Dormitory, and the other Shipgirls have been pretty worried about her, especially her fellow friends in the Royal Navy. They volunteered to sit down and talk to her about it, but she just refuses to see anyone.

Vampire just nodded her head, and Belfast hugged her little frame close to her. Belfast knows that she has this sort of competitiveness in her. As the very first Destroyer of the British Royal Family, it was expected of her to be un-paralleled, or atleast, that's what the voice in her head is telling her.

"Don't worry, dear. The Commander is not angry at you." Belfast stated. "The Commander is strong. It isn't your fault that he was almost in danger."

That's right. In Vampire's mind, the same scenario was always running through her head for the past two days - what if the Commander hadn't thought about ordering I-168 and I-13 to submerge themselves to protect him at the right moment? If those two Submarines hadn't been there waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, then the Commander would have died there on that instant. And just thinking about the Commander dying hurts her to the very core of the soul. When that monstrosity that Kaga summoned tried to devour her, she couldn't do anything but call on the Commander's name. Isn't it that when she answered the call of her beloved Commander, she promised him that she will not fail again like what happened in the long past? She just broke her word. And that's unforgivable.

"But, it's not the Commander I'm worried about." Vampire finally spoke. "It is I. I hate myself for what happened. Was I too weak?"

"Why would that be?" Little Bel asked curiously.

Belfast knelt down in front of Vampire and placed a hand on her head. She gently ruffled a bit of her silver hair and making her blush.

"The Commander might be coming home late tonight." Belfast put on a gentle smile. "You thrive in the night, right? Go ahead and talk to the Commander tonight. We'll leave the door open for you."

Vampire nodded and formed a weak smile. If there's anyone who can comfort her and give her peace, it would be the Commander, of course. After all, she pledged herself to him like the rest of them.

Later in the day, Jin has finished his duties with the new recruits. It's already late at night his business with them took longer than expected. He first went to his office to check what else he has to finish. But of course, he would have to continue tomorrow. He saw that the moon is shining exactly at the center of his window, shining light on his desk. When he checked the papers, he saw that they're already neatly-sorted and there's a dish on his desk – a set of white-colored buns and a cup of tea. As expected of Belfast and Little Bel, not only did they fixed his documents but they've already prepared his late-night dinner. He just hopes that these are not Meatbuns as he doesn't like eating meat. He's a full-on Vegetarian who prefers eating vegetables or fruits, for that matter.

When he took a look at the grandfather clock nearby..

It's already 10:26pm…

"Tch!" He snarled.

He really hates the moon. But, he is kind of hungry as a tiger right now. He would have to endure the shining light of the full moon, for now. So, he sat down on his desk and ate the buns the Headmaids had prepared for him. At this point, if this turns out to be meat, he'll just spit it out. To his surprise, they're Vegetable Buns - and they're delicious.

"Amazing…" He muttered to himself, admiring the taste of the delicacy in front of him. "Thank you, Belfast and Little Bel…"

After a few moments, he noticed a figure outside his balcony. A lone girl with silver hair tied to red ribbons sitting on a table lit by red-waxed candles, and looking at the moon above. The girl seemed to be enjoying a bottle of wine.

"Is that..?" Jin uttered curiously.

He gently placed the bun he was eating back to the plate and opened the window to his balcony. He slowly walked forward and realized who the girl is.

"It's already late…" He said to the girl. "Do you really enjoy wine?"

"Oh, Commander…" She wasn't even surprised. It's like she was waiting for him to return home. "Wouldst thou care to join me?"

For a little girl drinking wine at this late in the night, this is not even appropriate. Then he remembered that she's a Shipgirl. She is far more older than him by a long shot. But, relaxing with a bottle of wine after such an exhausting day is such a tempting proposition that even he can't resist. He let out a small smug and sat himself down beside her.

"Dost thou love the moon, Commander?" Vampire asked out of nowhere.

Before he could answer, he noticed that Vampire's glass is now empty. So, as a nod to the gentlemanly tradition of his home country, he slowly grabbed the bottle of wine and poured her another glass and himself, as well.

"I hate the moon." He answered while taking a sip of the red wine. He could feel the alcohol tickling his taste buds; this one is quiet strong.

"Dost thou have an unpleasant past behind this hatred?" Vampire asked another question.

"It's none of your concern." He answered un-emotionally again. For one thing, he doesn't really like reminiscing about the darkest parts of his past. Especially THAT past. He would have none of it even from his own Shipgirls.

"I see…" Vampire paused herself and took a sip of her red wine. "Forgive me, Commander."

"What for?" he asked in question.

"For putting you in danger on the battlefield…" She gently placed her glass on the table. Her hair is now completely obscuring her eyes and not even the light of the moon can shine her eyes.

Jin paused for a moment and took another sip of his own red wine. "It's war. It's nothing personal. I'm used to it, so don't concern yourself too much about it."

"But, I do!" Vampire suddenly slapped her hands to her knees. She is shivering, and she is now crying.

Even Jin was appalled by this reaction. They're Ships who also went to war a long time ago, right? Shouldn't they be used to those kinds of situations by now? His life is a pretty cheap price to begin with and he sees little value in it, so why is she reacting like this?

"If thou perishes…" She continued while weeping. "Not just I, but the other Shipgirls wouldst be…"

"You hate yourself, don't you?" Jin clearly read the psychological state of her mind correctly. "Bull's eye, right?"

Her eyes widened and she continued to cry. Her head is still lowered and she couldn't say any more words.

"I remembered the first time I was sent off to war on Ikaruga a long time ago…" He continued. He knew that this would be unpleasant for him since, once again, he doesn't like reminiscing about the past. But, they are his Shipgirls, after all. They are bonded to him in body and soul. So, it's only fair to consider that they are entitled to learn more about him and some of the things he went through in his past life.

He finished his glass. He gently grabbed the bottle of red wine again to replenish his drink and not forgetting to re-fill her drink, as well, like a complete gentleman.

"What hath transpired there, Commander?" Vampire lifted her head.

He can now fully see her bright, red eyes again. Those huge, red orbs looking straight at him is both enticing and intimidating at the same time. He is definitely sitting with a real Vampire.

"That day changed me, in more ways than one…" He prepped himself to tell a story.

_The day after I just graduated in the Military Academy, I was forcefully sent out to war. _

_They gave out no explanation. I didn't have time to relish nor enjoy my recent accomplishment in life._

_I was given to a unit. A small unit – the Ninth Squadron. The "Hound Unit", as what they call it. I am under the command of a Captain and I am allied with new compatriots. These new companions were hostile and doesn't think very highly of me. Apparently, they thought my accomplishments were merely handed to me on a silver platter because I am the next in-line to be the next Head of the Kisaragi family. _

"_We have no need for a new recruit that has been living a life of luxury. Go back to your mom and dad before you get a scar on that pretty face of yours."_

_I couldn't care less about what they think. All I care about is finishing this mission, as soon as possible. _

_I am without purpose, without thoughts nor feelings._

_Overtime, I grew close to these people. Well, close is too much of a stretch. They just began to slowly put their trust in me. _

_In the Ikaruga Civil War, I saw my comrades die before me, one by one, by the hands of the sadistic leader of the Zero Squadron. But, I knew I had to move forward. I had to restrain my emotions or else I could be next. _

_In the end, it was all for naught. Because, the war was a set up. I killed my adversary and accomplished the mission, but nothing came out of it. There were other people who are potentially much stronger than me who could have ended the war, but I was chosen specifically because of the Power of Order residing within me. To test it's potential and to end the war much more quickly. At that time, the NOL was ruled by a Tyrant. _

_To establish a much stricter rule to the world and to extinguish any resistances, they had to use ME. _

_Since then, a question has always pondered my mind: What did my comrades die for?_

_I also wonder, did I really deserved to survive that day?_

"Commander…" was the only thing Vampire managed to say after all of that.

"The point is…" after Jin finished his story, he looked at the moon. "Death is inevitable in war. You have to accept that. Being a human is painful, isn't it? You will always commit mistakes. And there will come a time when one of those mistakes could cost you your own life. My life can be forfeit, and I will gladly accept it, if that ever happens. Because, I am just a human."

Vampire had now realized that with the Shipgirls now becoming humans, including herself, they are now subjected to the same rules as humanity. Unlike their careers in the past where they were merely mechanical tools of destructions without a voice, they now have wills of their own. They CAN and WILL commit mistakes. But, the thought of losing the Commander is not on option for them. So, this is what becoming a human feels like – it comes with it's own ups and downs.

"But, even then…" Vampire's confidence with herself have returned. "I will protect thee with everything I have! I will not allow the Commander to perish!"

"For that, I thank you…" Jin paused. "But remember, as humans, we have limits. But, if you are willing to follow me into Hell, then I will gladly accept."

"Please…" Vampire's red orbs stared straight through Jin's emerald one's. "I beseech thee to not leave me!"

"You don't trust me?" Jin furrowed one of his eyebrows.

"Promise me!" Vampire brought her face closer to his.

Jin sighed. "Do you drink blood?"

Vampire's eyes widened. That question came out of nowhere.

"Y-yes…" She answered with a huge blush on her face. "But, I'm still just a ship in heart and soul. So, drinking blood is merely for pleasure. I don't need it for sustenance. Like sweet dessert."

Jin suddenly took out his beloved sword. He slowly unsheathed it to reveal it's icy blade shining in the evening glow. Vampire tilted her head in question. Then, he pulled the sleeves out covering his arm and used the blade to make a small cut to his arm. It is now bleeding and flowing out fresh blood. He showed his arm to her and let the blood drop down below to the white sheets of the table, leaving small stains of red.

"Would this be able to comfort you, Vampire?" Jin asked, beckoning her.

Vampire's eyes are now glowing red as she stared at the red liquid with apparent lust painted all over her face. The blush on her cheeks are becoming heavier. Drinking the blood of the Commander is basically the same as making love to him for a Vampire ship like herself. Of course, he won't understand this and she's too embarrassed and shocked to say it to him directly. To him, it is just giving someone your blood and nothing personal or anything like that.

"C-Commander…" She's obviously holding back her desire.

"Go ahead…" He motioned for her to come closer. "My blood is also a cheap price to pay if that is able to comfort you."

"N-no…" Vampire is struggling to hold back and covered herself with her arms to prevent herself from shivering. "Please, don't say that… Thine blood is too precious and valuable, and… I'm not… worthy…"

"That is an order." He sternly replied and he continued to hold his arm in front of her.

She couldn't hold it anymore. The sweet honey flowing in front of her, and the intoxicating scent of the fresh, crimson liquid flowing from the Commander himself. How could she resist? It's the same thing as drinking the best wine in the whole world.

"Oh, Commander..!" She voiced out while jumping on top of the table to grab Jin's well-muscled arm. "Please, help me!"

With that, she opened her mouth to reveal her fangs. Like a snake hungering for it's meal, she gently slid her tongue to lick the blood off of Jin's skin and into the part that he cut open. He watched her suck the liquid off as neatly as she could. He felt some tickling sensation. If he were a woman, it's like breastfeeding her own baby. But, her licking and sucking suddenly became more and more aggressive as moments go by. Also, her breathing is becoming more ragged and heavier by the second. This is lust overtaking a Vampiric being. He let out a small moan as she becomes more and more erotic. This is like a different side of her. What is happening?

"C-Commander..!" She suddenly stopped licking and pushed him to the ground, knocking him on his back. The table also fell along with them and the wine bottle shattered, spilling it's contents to the floor.

"What's happening to you?" He asked while staring at her in bewilderment.

She's now on top of him and her face is hot red as a tomato. He can see his blood flowing freely from her mouth and her fangs are now completely visible. Without hesitation, she suddenly drove her fangs to the side of his neck. He let out a groan of pain as he felt two tiny daggers digging into his skin. He can feel his blood being drained. After the pain subsided, it was suddenly replaced by pleasure. What is this feeling? It's like he's in heaven at this very moment. Somehow, he feels happy but still cannot bring himself to smile. He instinctively placed a hand behind her head as if to encourage her to suck even more of his blood out. He also felt his body becoming hot. Lust is also overtaking his senses.

The Commander's blood is sweet. So sweet, smooth and delectable. The finest wine cannot even be compared to it. She reveled in his life essence like there's no tomorrow and relished in the untold amount of pleasures she is feeling at the moment. Vampire knows how to be careful so that she would not completely drain her Commander of his life essence. After all, she doesn't want him to die. As she finished up, she brought her face close to him, and they're almost kissing.

"Please, satiate me, Commander..!" She finally managed to speak. Her eyes are still glowing red and piercing through his soul.

He did not manage to say anything. His body feels numb and hot all over. Was it from the alcohol? Was he drunk? He can feel his senses deteriorating. All he can see is Vampire's beautiful face in front of him. His vision is becoming blurry. And then she kissed him full on the lips. She brought her tongue out to touch his own. As their tongues danced around each other, he can taste his own blood mixing in with the taste of alcohol. His eyes are only half-open and he can feel her touching gestures. Meanwhile, Vampire is enjoying herself with all of his essences. After in what is similar to an eternity, they released their lips from each other and her face fell on his exposed neck. The Commander smells so nice, and the smell of blood and alcohol only made his fragrance more intoxicating.

"Feeling better, now..?" He asked while placing a hand behind her head and gently rubbing it.

"Thank you, Commander…" She answered. Her breaths are still ragged, but she has a bright smile on her face before falling asleep in the Commander's arms.

Once he managed to gather all of his strength back again, he slowly stood up and gently pulled her petite frame up with him, carrying her like a princess. He flashed a smile as he looked at her sleeping face. She is definitely beautiful and adorable. As he walked back to his office, Belfast and Little Bel were waiting for them. He knew that they were standing there the whole time as he could sense them, earlier. Well, it matters not. He already knew why they did this. She is a part of the Royal Navy, after all. Their dearest friend and comrade in arms.

"I hope I was able to help her." He said to the two Headmaids while passing the sleeping Vampire to them. "Please, return her to the Dormitory. It's getting really late."

"I'm sure that she is happy again now, Commander." Belfast responded while gently carrying Vampire in her Master's place. "We will now escort her back to her room."

With that, he watched them walked off and disappear out of his office. As he prepared himself for sleep, he noticed the moon hasn't moved in direction and still shining it's light towards him. He snarled at the thing again. Then, he stripped himself to only his tight shorts. He touched the part of his neck that Vampire had bit earlier and let out a silent groan of pain. But, the bite mark also feels enticing at the same time.

He already has numerous scars all over his body, but if this mark will end up forming a scar on his neck, it would be the first time a scar from a loving memory would be etched permanently into a part of his body and not from a hateful and violent one.

******************* BONUS FEATURE TRIAL ***********************

"Hmhm. Thou art insincere. But, this is fate. Receive mine sweet blood as I have received thee. Eloi's blessings will be upon both of us, mine darling~!"

"Mine darling~ Where shall we date on this eve?"

"We're finally alone together~ Darling~"

Commander Jin has now reached maximum affection rate with Vampire!

You can now use a Promise Ring to pledge your oath to Vampire and unlock her beautiful wedding skin.

******************* END OF BONUS FEATURE TRIAL ***********************

_-  
_**Author's Notes**: "So, there's the first interlude. I really enjoyed writing this for our dear Vampire since I found her personality to be of great chemistry with Jin. As for the "**Bonus Feature**", it is just a scenario in your position as a Player controlling Jin if ever you chose to use a "Promise Ring" to propose marriage to a certain Shipgirl. I decided to add it in every interlude so that you readers, once again, can insert yourselves better in Commander Jin's position in this story. With that said, we will return to the main story after this chapter so see you all again, soon! Don't forget to leave your reviews, feedbacks, or requests, as usual."

**Next Chapter** – SOS! Rescue the Yorktown!


End file.
